Prisoner Of The Heart
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: AU WORLD. King Sheamus of Ireland was a cold man, a determined warrior, and the man who killed my people. I will loath him, I do not forgive him. But deep down I have another feeling about this man. Something that I will never admit, not to him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prisoner Of The Heart

Plot: AU WORLD. King Sheamus of Ireland was a cold man, a determined warrior, and the man who killed my people. I will loath him, I do not forgive him. But deep down I have another feeling about this man. Something that I can never admit to myself nor will I ever admit to him.

Disclaimer: This is based on a thread that my friend and I wrote for a few websites. If you think it's awesome, it's probably because of her because her writing is amazing.

Rating: M for mature themes, homosexuality (the main pairing is not but there are smaller pairings that are), and sexy time.

I: The Invasion

"Mistress Nolee we have to get away," my young hand servant Evan remarked as he tugged on my hand. My small village of Riverbrook had been ambushed by Celts and, fearing for the worst, Evan had led me to the mead hall. He knew that these people would take gold, slaves, and anything they could get their hands on because his village that he had come from had been attacked by Celts. We, my people that is, had taken him in and ever since he had been my hand servant.

Where are my manners? You don't even know who I am yet. I am Nolee Lacroix, leader of the small village of Riverbrook. Usually my brother Carter leads our village but he is currently off to war with his troops. That's what made our village so appealing to the Celts I fear. With no one to protect us, they think that they can overpower us. If there were swords still in our armories and not being used at war, I would disagree. I know how to defend myself. It was something that my father taught me before he left without another word. It's one of my only memories I have of my father, training with him as he taught me to use a bow.

"I cannot leave my people," I said, tugging my hand away from Evan. I knew I had to stand up for them as leader if my brother wasn't here.

"You will do them no good dead Mistress," Evan frowned, grabbing my hand again and tugging me across the large stone floor of our oak mead hall. He flung open one of the doors to head out the door, wanting to get to the horses we had right outside. Instead we were met by two large, burly men dressed in armor. They grabbed us, easily stopping our struggle.

"King Sheamus we found two more! And I think this girl is their leader," sneered the taller of the two men. His long brown hair was pulled into a tight braid down his back, his face painted in a blue color with strange markings. I fought to get free as I saw the man who they had called out to. The fabled King Sheamus.

I knew about this man. I knew that he often went around raiding villages just because he could. I knew that he had destroyed Evan's village that he lived in before he lived in Riverbrook. I knew that my brother had warned me to stay away from him because he was cold and heartless. What I didn't know was what he looked like. As he strode to me, the first thing that took me off guard was his skin. His skin was almost as pale as the snow that Evan and I were being forced to kneel on. It certainly stood out against his bright red hair and green eyes. He had walked over from where he was standing on the raised stone platform that looked over our village. He had no doubt been standing there to watch in glee as our village was destroyed.

"Well done Drew," he said, patting the brunette who held my shoulder. He looked at me and I could feel those cold green depths on me. I could feel his eyes boring a hole into my soul. "Yer right, she does fit the description I've heard." Then he looked at the shorter blonde who had a grip on Evan, "Finlay, take the boy over to where the other men have the rest of our prisoners." I glanced over at where they were taking Evan. They had other prisoners from my land in that group, all with shackles on their hands and all crying. I looked at the ground in front of me, not wanting to look up at the king who currently stood in front of me.

"What's yer problem inion?" I could hear his heavily accented voice but I kept my eyes to the ground. I felt a gloved hand reach out for my chin and before I knew it, my head was heavily being raised so that I could look him in the eyes. "Where's yer respect for an honored warrior such as myself? Ba choir a fhios agat nois fear a…"

I gritted my teeth as I was forced to look at the man, "I have no respect for a man who raided my village, a man who has killed good and honest men who were trying to protect their families, who will allow women and children to be sold into slavery. No I have no respect for an 'honored' warrior such as yourself, King Sheamus. And by the gods one day a man will kill you for your vile crimes." For an added insult, I spat in the kings face. I knew it was wrong but it was how I felt.

At first Sheamus laughed at me, "Oh come now, _I _never actually take part in half of what yeh said. It's my people that do…" he stopped when I spat at him, a dangerous look suddenly appearing in his eyes. "Yeh shouldn't have done that soith." He let go of my chin, slapping me for my apparent disrespect with his gloved hand. I felt the pain as he whipped his face, "Do not spit on me. Ever."

I cried out in pain from the force of the slap. My eyes welled with tears and I had to bite my lip to stop them from pouring from my eyes. "Do what you mean to do to me but make it quick. The steel of your blade sending me to the mead hall in the sky shall be welcome compared to what will happen to some of the men and women you captured…"

"Yeh really think I plan on killing someone like yerself?" he chuckled, "And here I was hoping yeh'd be smart." He nodded to the man behind me, Drew, who lifted me to my feet. Sheamus stepped closer to me as he looked me over, gently stroking a hand down the same side of my face he'd just slapped. He leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear, "Why would I let someone as beautiful as yerself go to waste?"

I shuddered at the feel of his warm, gloved hand caressing the stinging flesh of my cheek. "Wh…whatever it is that you are thinking, Celt, get the pig thought out of your head." I had hesitated at first for one reason and one reason only. My mother, father, and even brother had taught me that it was unjust for a woman to be with a man until they were wed. Seeing as how I had never been wed, I had never been with a man. And I didn't plan on it. Marriage was the furthest thing from my mind. I just hoped it was the farthest thing from his.

"Oh muirnin… I'm not a pig. Nor are my thoughts," he whispered, his hand still on my cheek. "You are from the Lacroix family, yes? I know all about yer family and their traditions." He stopped there, a smirk on his thin lips.

"My…my family and their traditions?" It had been years since I had heard from Carter and the last thing I remembered from my father was that memory of training with a bow. My mother had ran off with a young duke named David Bautista from Spain. But he had no right to speak about them. He had no right to mention them. With contempt, I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, oh so noble warrior how do you know of my family traditions and what do you know of them?"

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please, read and review! **

**Irish translations**

**Ba choir a fhios agat nois fear a- you should know better**

**inion=miss**

**soith=bitch**

**muirnin=sweetheart**


	2. Chapter 2

II: I Once Knew You

Sheamus grinned smugly, leaning away from me to see the look on my face. "I guess yeh could say I knew yer family…" He ran a hand through his fiery red hair, almost as red as the stinging handprint that marred the side of my face. "We even grew up in the same village. Tell me, do yeh remember the Farrelly family?" he asked, staring at me with those cold blue eyes.

"They were peasents, simple farm folk," I softly said, "Our mother said that we were never to interact with them again…that we were royalty in our own right and that we would act like it. She moved us here to Riverbrook, to make sure that we acted like royalty." I barely remembered the woman who had given birth to me, she had died before I had matured into a young woman.

The man frowned, I had hit a sour note I believed. "And look where treating us like the dirt yeh walk on has gotten yeh know…" he said as he glared at me, "My family deserved more respect than we ever got. Who was it that grew the food yeh ate huh? Yeh all would've starved if it weren't for the Farrelly's!" he suddenly yelled. I paid a little attention to what he had said. I remembered that the Farrelly's had one son, a strapping young lad named Stephen. But this was surely not Stephen. He was a colder man, Stephen had been quiet and soft spoken.

"So I guess you've come to treat me like dirt have you? To treat me like my mother treated the men and women who were beneath her in rank? Look around, m'lord, and you'll see I don't share her beliefs. Do you know what the mead hall is used for? Children and families who need shelter because their own homes are to small for them. We celebrate life here. And look what you have given us, nothing but death and wreckage."

"No I never said that…" he trailed off, turning around sharply to look at his men, "AND I NEVER SAID TER GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE!" he yelled loud enough so that his men stopped what they were doing. A few of them even looked ashamed for what they had done. When Sheamus turned back around, he looked smug and satisfied, "That's now why I came here at all. No one was meant ter be hurt…but some small minded men didn't seem ter understand what I said…"

"Then why did you come here? My land has no wonders for you to take, it barely has any gold in which to clothe and feed my people," I softly beseeched. Though my body showed no fear, I was sure that my eyes gave away every ounce. "What do you and your maurauders want from us?"

"Oh it has a wonder," Sheamus grinned, looking over me again, "just not the kind yer thinkin' about."

"What you mean…" realization dawned on me and I let down a big gulp, "I shall NEVER be yours Lord Sheamus and I would die a thousand deaths before I became your wife, slave, or concubine."

To my dismay, the fool laughed at me, "Yeh won't huh? We'll see…" he leaned close and put one of his large, gloved hands on my cheek again, "Yeh know I could always…silence…some of yer friends. One by one until yeh changed yeh mind…" he told me quietly.

I could sense the truth in his words and I looked over to where my people were being kept. What was more important to me: their lives or my own freedom? I knew the answer as tears came to my eyes, raising my head to look at him, "I…I will submit to your wishes…m'lord..."

Though a smile crossed his face, I could see something else in his eyes. It couldn't be remorse, the man would feel no remorse for what he was going to do to me. "Good," was all he said before he turned on his heel and left his comrade to hold me. My hot tears splashed onto the ground as I felt the warrior behind me keep a tight grip. I was a prisoner, a slave. Looking over I saw Evan, who was comforting a village child soothingly. He gave me a sad look before nodding as if to tell me that I was doing the right thing. Inside, I felt dead, knowing that I was to become a simple house maiden for a man who had destroyed the peace and prosperity that my brother and I had worked so hard on obtaining.


	3. Chapter 3

III: The Price of Freedom

As Evan and I walked with the other prisoners, tied together wrist by wrist, I felt sick to my stomach. Everything I knew was being ripped away, for the second time in my life. I heard the man who rode his horse next to us, the one they call Drew, make a comment to the other man, the blonde who I believe is called Finlay as he looked at me but I did not understand it. It was nightfall and I knew that we wouldn't be walking for much longer because of how late it was.

Sheamus trailed back to where Drew was, reaching out and backhanding him for the comment, saying something to him in his home tongue that sounded like a warning. Apparently at my new home he would be the only one to make crass comments to me in a tongue that I don't understand. After what seemed like hours, and crossing what seemed like mountains, we were in a camp area with tents set up. I looked at the captors, wondering what would happen now. Finlay, the blonde, took me and secured me to a tree. Evan was placed nearby but we had to speak louldy to speak to one another. There would be no whispering. Poor, sweet Evan was crying. "Hush, it will be alright," I soothed, "They aren't going to kill us and I'm sure with hard work they shall set you free Evan. Or you shall become one of them and become a warrior."

"It's you I'm worried about mistress," Evan softly said, "That man..Sheamus...he frightens me..."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Drew poking at the fire that was roaring with a stick and I could vaguely make out his face which was crossed with signs of a smile. Obviously he took pleasure in how Evan was crying. I continued, "He is simply a bully. He will meet his end one day, be it by the sword or by the hand of someone he believes is close to him."

"Miss Nolee...what does he plan on doing with you?"

It takes me a while to find the words before I speak, "I am to be an endentured servant Evan. I am to serve him. I...I fear he wishes to wed me but I will never allow him to..."

"He isn't a bully, not as much as you seem to think anyway," Drew told us. His accent was not quite the same as Sheamus' so I placed him as being of Scottish descent whereas Sheamus was of Irish. "I take it he never explained to ya why we're here?"

"There's no need to explain. You're pillagers, maurauders. You take what doesn't belong to you," I softly reply, "That includes my village and myself and my friends."

Drew frowned at us, "That may be true...but with yer village it's different."

"How so? I saw friends of mine dead, some of your warriors were...were taking some of the women in my village. I saw children crying over their parents. Lord Sheamus is a cold, cruel man and I am only doing this so that he will not kill my friends," I shouted at the man. I saw the flap of the head tent open and was afraid when Lord Sheamus walked into the cold night air.

"Mistress Nolee...I don't think you should have yelled that..." Evan gulped.

I glanced over at my friend, "Let him hear why I hate him. I care not."

"Oh ya shouldn't have done that," Drew said, a sly smile on his face. Suddenly I had the feeling he had purposefully provoked me into yelling.

"What was that?" Sheamus asked in a cold tone as he walked over to me, "In case yeh didn't hear me earlier, my men were told not to do any of that stuff in yer village."

"How am I supposed to trust a cold hearted man such as yourself, Celt?" I ask with a snarl in my tone, "I believe what I saw and what I saw was destruction. Now if you don't mind I would like Evan and myself to be let go so that we may rebuild our village."

Evan gulped, looking between the two of use, "Miss...Miss Nolee..."

"Do not call me that as if it were an insult!" Sheamuse snapped at me over my use of the word 'celt'. "And I will not let yeh go! Unless, of course, yeh think yer more important than...the boys lover..." his eyes wandered over to Sheamus.

As long as I have had Evan in my employ, he had never shown interest in taking a lover. I would have permitted it, of course, Evan was the closest thing to a friend that I had living with me. "Evan does not have a lover," I laughed.

Evan, on the other hand, looked ver scared and very upset, "Please...let him go sir..."

I became very confused and I glanced between Evan and Sheamus, "Who is he talking about Evan?"

Evan was still pleading with Sheamus, "Please...don't hurt him..."

Sheamus smirked, perhaps thinking that it was amusing that I didn't know. How he had found out I wasn't quite sure. "So...still want to be let go Nolee?" he asked, ignoring Evan's pleading. He nodded at Drew, who went over to where the other prisoners were being kept.

"No...no I won't let Evan's lover be hurt," I softly said, "But I will not give in to you. I will fight you every step of the way if I am forced to wed you...or worse..."

The Irish rogue grinned again, "That's what I thought. Out of curiostiy though... what in your opinion is worse?"

I watched Drew come back a few minutes later as I thought about how to put my answer. He was dragging a prisoner with him and when he reached us, he secured the young man just in Evan's reach. The man was unconcious and had a fresh wound on his head, as if Drew had just done it himself. I recognized the man. He was one of my messengers, a young man from Africa named Kofi. He and Evan were close friends, that much I knew, but I did not know that they were lovers. Finally finding the words to answer Sheamus I replied, "Being...being forced to do things...awful things..." I took a deep breath and looked away.

"Kofi..." Evan whimpered in the quietness.

Sheamus nodded, turning around to go back in his tent. On the way back though, he backhanded Drew again and yelled at him in their native tongue. Kofi groaned in his sleep but didn't wake up. His dreadlocked hair covered his face. My eyes were glued on Kofi who laid there on the ground, hurt. "You never told me Evan. Why?"

"We didn't tell anyone. We thought...we thought we could get judged and..."

"Oh my dear friend I would never judge you..." I teared up. "Now rest up, I fear we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Evan nodded and kept his gaze on Kofi. I could tell, by the way that the two men looked at each other that they were deeply in love. It was a shame that I would never be allowed to feel the same way about someone.


	4. Chapter 4

IV: Could It Really Be...

The next morning I was awakened by the sound of the men around us packing up their tents and laughing back and forth loudly. Though I saw many men I never saw Sheamus so I looked over at Evan. He looked as if he was to scared to sleep.

"Evan?" I heard Kofi ask. I could imagine that his head was in immense pain.

Evan smiled softly at him, "Kofi, I'm so glad you're alive. The...the Celts they came and...and I had to get Nolee to safety...I did not know where you went."

Kofi sat up and nodded slowly. He had always been an understanding person. "It's...okay...you did the right thing..." he reached up as best as he could with his hands shackled to touch the wound on his head.

"It doesn't matter, we're all slaves now," Evan sighed. This was very unlike him. Usually he was a very happy young man.

Kofi frowned and crawled closer to Evan, as close as he was able to at least. "Evan..." he sighed reaching his hands up to his lover.

"Kofi...Kofi I'm scared," I heard Evan admit. I couldn't help it, my heart was breaking as I watched the display between the two men.

Though he looked sad, Kofi replied calmly, "I know...everything will be fine..." This interaction was sweet and I softly found myself wishing for someone to give me those gentle words of confidence.

I looked away, allowing the two young men to have their moment alone. I saw Drew and sneered, thinking I could rile him up and he would untie me. I didn't look it but I knew that if I could get free I could run for help, perhaps to the next village. "Hello warrior," I glared angrily, "I recognized the words you said to your comrade when I was being dragged here. I'm not a slave. In fact, I shall have all your heads on pikes when my brother comes to save me." It was a lie that I had understood what he had said. I didn't speak Gaelic or Celtic. He, however, didn't need to know that.

"Your brother?" he grinned, "Really one man?" he laughed and stepped closer, patting my head as if I was a child, "Right. Whatever you say."

I shivered as the man got closer but held my ground, "My brother is Carter Lacroix, the best warrior in all the land!"

"How come I ain't never heard of him then?" Drew asked smirking at me. Kofi looked up at him with a glare in his eyes. I knew deep down he wished he could help me. Kofi had always been the kind to help with whatever Carter or I needed.

"He...he enjoys to have a private life," I gulped, my plan working less by the minute, "But he is skilled, very much so."

"Uh-huh I'm so scared, " Drew said. The man sounded almost bored. He turned and walked off, obviously not going to untie me. My plan had failed. I looked over at Evan and Kofi, the two young men saying sweet nothings of encouragement to each other. Inside I still felt a bit empty.

Lord Sheamus, who had been speaking with Finlay, walked over to where the three of us stood. Evan and Kofi stopped speaking to each other and grew quiet as the three of us looked at each other. I hung my head, my dirty blonde locks falling in my face, "What do you wish from us?" And then something that I never thought would happen did. He sighed and kneeled on the damp ground in front of me. It was a gesture that most leaders would never do, not even myself nor my brother had ever done it for someone. It was the ultimate sign of respect. "M'lord what are you doing?"

"What I should have done in the first place," he replied, bowing his head, "showing yeh respect."

I didn't know what to make of it. Part of my brain told me that he was mocking me and that I should be furious at the 'respect' he was showing me. The other part of my brain was stunned, believed that this man was truly showing me honor. "You...you may rise Ce...Sheamus." I decided against using the world celt as if it were a dirty word. He rose and gave a smile, most likely to show that he wasn't mocking me. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Kofi was watching the actions shocked. "What do you want of me, noble warrior?"

"I already told yeh," Sheamus said softly, running a hand through his red hair. He looked around as if he was nervous about something.

"You wish to wed me or use me as a serving girl," I nodded, "why?"

"I never said the second one," Sheamus sulked, stubbornly looking away from me. "Yeh assumed that yourself."

"It is what will happen to the other women you captured from my village, I am no fool Sheamus. I know what happens to men and women who are caught during pillaging," I softly said.

Sheamus flinched slightly and pulled a face at my words, "I..." it seemed as if he changed his mind because that was the only word that came from his mouth before he frowned.

"You what? You did not know this is what happened to the people you capture?" I bold asked, "What do you think will happen to Evan and Kofi if they are found out to be lovers?"

"I know what happens but...but this wasn't supposed to happen," Sheamus mumbled, staring at the ground.

"What do you mean this wasn't supposed to happen?" I softly asked. The earlier question about the Farrelly family rang through my ears and then it hit me. "Your Stephen Farrelly...the boy who saved me from wolves when I was but a child..."

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING! I TRY TO GET BACK TO EACH REVIEW PERSONALLY TO LET YOU KNOW I APPRECIATE IT! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

V: You Cannot Please Everyone

Sheamus nodded slowly after my realization was voiced, "Yes...that...that was me." he sounded nervous and looked away as if he hadn't expected me to remember.

I smiled warmly and before i knew it there were tears on my face, "I remember. I wanted to thank you, to be your friend. But my mother scolded me and told me that it was below my station to be friends with a farmer boy, no matter if he saved my life or not..." Sheamus turned away, frowning as he mumbled something. "I owe you my life..." I softly said. Then realization dawned on me, "The...the least I can do is become your wife..." I had always had a crush on the young man when I was younger. Now here he was, demanding my hand in marriage after his people unpurposefully destroyed my village. I knew it was wrong, god help me, but I did owe him. All he did was look over his shoulder, nodded at me, and walked back to his tent.

I fought against my bindings as I looked at Drew, "You, warrior, I wish to speak to Sheamus. Unshackle me so that I may do so!"

Drew looked up as if he was suddenly aware that he was being spoken to after being lost in his own little world, "What? Why should I let ya go?" His partner, FInlay, shook his head. He must have been watching the conversation between Sheamus and I because he pushed Drew out of the way and did as I asked. I curtsied to Finlay and hiked up the skirt of my dress to run after Sheamus, "My lord, please wait...I wish to speak to you..." Though Finlay let me go, he watched me as I followed Sheamus. He must have trusted me.

Sheamus stopped, hearing me call out to him. He slowly turned , surprised to see that I was following after him, "What?" he asked curiously.

"I do not understand why you look guilty. Yes, you chould have come and seen me without the violence and your maurauders but...but you did not intend for them to hurt my people," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and there was a slight smile at my touch, "Still..." he said slowly, pausing with a nervous look on his face, "I'm...sorry..." he said, looking away. I could tell that he didn't apologise much, it was very obvious.

"It will be alright. I...I never woudl have said such awful things had I known who you were...it didn't click until..." I hesitated before I leaned forward, kissing his lips lightly, "For saving me all those many years ago..." I explained softly. Sheamus stood there with a blank look on his face as if he was trying to decide what to do next. Instead of acting like a barbarian, he only cleared his throat. "You must make a promise," I said, taking his hand in my own, "no harm will befall Evan or Kofi. They are gentle young men who are not cut out to be warriors..."

Sheamus smiled at me and nodded in agreement, "I take it yeh also don't want me to make sure no one else knows about them?"

"I do not know if it is wrong by the standards of how your men are raised. If it is wrong in their eyes, keep it hidden to them. My people are taught to accept everyone, no matter what," I softly said as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

Sheamus nodded again, "I'm not sure how most of them were raised so it's better that they don't know."

"When...when are we to wed?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm not sure, I never thought that far ahead," Sheamus admitted to me.

"What is to...to happen to my village?" I asked softly as I stood next to him, playing with the hem of my tunic.

"Um..." Sheamus said. I assumed that he had never really thought much of this at all.

I frowned. I had always been the leader that my people needed but now here I was, set to marry a man I had not seen for years and had only met once, in order to protect my family and friends, "Make your man Finlay rule it," I decided, "He seems fair enough."

"If that is what you wish," Sheamus said.

I nodded, "He seems to be a good man," I stopped as I hesitated with saying something, "Now...the nights leading up to the wedding. I...I will not lay in your bed. I am to be given a guest room, with no supervision."

He stood there with a stunned look on his face as my demands. "No supervision? How do I know you won't run off?"

"You will have to trust me. And...and I suppose...you can set the punishment if I do try to escape..." I sighed, "besides I have no lay of your land. I woudln't know how to get back here."

He listened to what I said before he nodded, "Fine."

I nodded though I was still very unsure. The cold air of the mountains made me shiver but I was sure there was nothing else to it. It wasn't like I was scared as his cold eyes bored a hole right through my soul. "Now where is that proud leader who will announce to his warriors that he has found a queen?"

A smirk crossed his lips, "Oh they'll know soon enough. Just not right now." When he saw me shiver, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"It's cold up here in the mountains," I replied, "and what do you mean by they'll know soon enough?"

"Well I'll tell them like yeh suggested, just not yet," Sheamus shrugged as he pulled off his thick green cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I smiled as I wrapped the heavy green cloak around my petite shoulders, "Thank you m'lord. I am unuse to the cold mountain air just yet. Warn me when you are to tell your men. I imagine there will be a feast?"

"I've been out here fer years and this isn't as cold as it gets. It takes getting used to. And yes, there will be, I can't deny my men a chance ter drink now can I?" he asked, grinning.

I frowned, "I can't imagine it getting any colder than this. Perhaps maybe when it snows but this is very cold. And as for the feast, I expect that is where I'll be shown off like a prized horse."

"When it snows yes it gets much colder," he warned, "and I wouldn't treat yeh like that. Yeh aren't a horse at all."

"Forgive me. It is just a figure of speech m'lord." I curtsied.

"It's fine," he mumbled. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked around at his men who were still packing up the camp. I was silent, waiting until I was told what to do in order to make Sheamus happy. He was not a man who had many contact with women, obviously, and if he did they were never of the same rank or even close to the same rank as he was. "Yeh can go tell Finlay ter let your two friends free from the trees but you must warn them about the punishment fer trying ter flee."

I nodded, walking briskly to Finlay, "Kind sir, Lord Sheamus says that you may unchain Evan and Kofi but they are to know that there is a punishment for fleeing."

Evan looked at me as if I had reached a hand out and struck him, "You bargained with him didn't you? You're selling us out!"

I shook my head, "No...no I'm..."

Evan shook his head, "You gave in to him. I can see it in your eyes."

Kofi frowned at me, "What did you offer him in return?" This was the first time he had spoken to me since we'd all been captured. He looked at Evan with concern, possibly hoping that I hadn't agreed to give Evan into something bad. I knew that I would never negotiate with their livlihoods, only my own.

"I'm going to wed him," I softly said, clasping my hands in front of me while I stared at the ground.

"You're marrying that murderer? Why?" Kofi cried out, obviously furious.

"He is a murderer, a maurader yet but...but it is a way to get you and Evan free...at least partially..." I softly said, "and it is not as if he has asked me to bear him an heir."

"Not yet he hasn't but he will," Kofi snapped at me. "Make them let Evan go." he stubbornly protested as he looked away from me.

I heard footsteps on the ground and turned to look at Sheamus who had walked up behind me to stand with Finlay, "Please m'lord...let them live out their days in harmony. I shall do anything for them..."

Sheamus looked uncertain as he glanced between Evan and Kofi. "Giving yourself to him like that is not helping you," Kofi frowned, shaking his head.

I turned to Kofi, "I'm trying to get you two to go free. You're my most trusted friend. I would do anything to see you safe." I turned to Sheamus, "Please m'lord, let them go."

"I'd rather you not sell yourself out for me, thank you," Kofi said stubbornly.

"I'm...I'm not selling myself out," I frowned. My eyes were still locked on Sheamus, waiting for his answer.

"No? What are you doing then huh?" Kofi asked me.

"I'm...I'm bartering..." I softly said, "Sheamus...Stephen...please they are but young men who deserve to get free..."

"You don't want them to stay with you?" Sheamus asked. Kofi was silent and turned to look at Evan, more worried about his lover than how he currently felt.

I hesitated, "I...I fear for them if they remain slaves. But if that's what they choose, then yes, I want them to stay with me."

"They wouldn't be slaves if you chose for them not to be," Sheamus softly spoke to me. It seemed as if he was honestly trying to make ammends for how we were all treated before I realized that he was the man who had saved me when I was a child.

"They...they could reside as my hand servants once more?" I asked, smiling softly. I looked at Kofi and Evan, "Is that what you two wish for yourselves? Or do you wish to be free?"

Sheamus looked at them both after nodding again, "If that's what they choose."

Kofi stared at his lover, waiting for his answer first. Evan bit his lip and nodded, "I swore an oath to your brother that I would see you safe until your husband could do that for you Mistress Nolee. That's what I intend to do."

I nodded, "As...as you would have it then my friend." I saw Kofi close his eyes and frown. I knew that he wanted freedom, my family had bought him when he was younger from a slaver auction when I was just a child. I sighed, it seemed as if I could not keep every one happy.


	6. Chapter 6

VI: In Need Of A Miracle

After watching my friends being untied and then hugging each other, I turned to Sheamus. He was overseeing the last of the gear being packed up and I asked him, "How far of a journey is it from here? I fear that I cannot walk to far for my legs are tired and will not carry me far..."

"Yeh can't? Well aren't yeh lucky we have horses waiting just ouside this camp?" Sheamus smirked at me.

I nodded as Evan, Kofi, and I followed his men outside of the camp. We were each given our own horse and I rode next to Sheamus. Though I knew that he was the man who had once saved my life, a part of me did not want to be there and I would rather be at home. Thus being so, my eyes took in every piece of the landscape around us. I wanted to make note of where we were because the first chance we got, I was going to run with my friends and get out of Ireland. I could tell that he was watching me until he vocalized, "Don't bother. Yeh don't get to see where we're going past a certain point nor do yer friends. Only the warriors and I do."

"How are you supposed to make me not see where we're going? Have me close my eyes?" I laughed.

Evan must have overheard me because he gave me a warning look and said, "Mistress...I wouldn't test him..."

"Never heard of blindfolds?" Sheamus asked, smirking at me.

"You...you wouldn't dare..." I frowned.

"Wouldn't I? It's just a piece of material. There are worse things that I could do," smirked

"And I am a noble," I said animatedly, "such things are not proper!"

"And we have a place we'd wish to keep a secret," Sheamus mocked me, "Maybe one day, when I know few sure yeh won't run off and tell everyone I can share this secret."

I grumbled as Sheamus stopped his horse and tied the blindfold around my eyes. I sighed when I felt myself being dragged off of my horse and placed on another, "Ouch!"

"Oh relax," Sheamus grumpled as he pulled me closer, "I didn't want yeh falling off yer horse." We were close together and as the horse sped up, I could feel our bodies move together in a poor imitation of rutting. I was sure a blush had come to my cheeks. While I owed him my life and I was sort of willing to marry him, there were somethings that I wasn't ready for. Marriage was one thing but bearing him a son, or alling him to touch me intimately was something different. His arms tightened around me and I bit my lip. I could feel something poking against my back and I did not want to guess at what it was. "Relax m'lady, we're on a horse. You're muscles will be very still and sore if yeh sit like that." I sighed and hesitantly relaxed against him.

After what seemed like hours, I realized I reached our destination as I was helped off of Sheamus' steed. I took his hand as it was offered, unable to see as I was led somewhere. Once we had stopped talking, Sheamus releaved me of the blindfold. I looked around to see that we were in a great hall. Mighty oak tables sat in the room, lined with trays of food. Behind the main table there was a banner with a cross on it and a snake wrapped around the cross. I assumed it was the symbol that Sheamus had chosen for his own, "It...it is very magnificent..."

"Of course it is," he smirked, "it's my great hall. I wouldn't have something as plain as what you had in your home. Now sit, eat, there's plenty of food."

I took my spot at the table next to him. I saw no utensils with which to eat with in front of me so I looked at Sheamus, "Do you expect a lady of my standing to eat like a barbarian?"

"It is not barbarian like," Sheamus huffed, "you will eat with your hands, just like the rest of my men."

I shook my head but chose to ignore him, making a plate for Kofi and Evan full of foods I knew they would eat before fixing myself a plate of fruits and vegetables. If I was going to eat with my hands, I was going to eat things that were proper to eat with my hands. Evan thanked me but the best that Kofi could muster was a mumbled thanks while he looked at his food. Finlay and Sheamus were speaking so I softly frowned at Kofi, "Why won't you look or talk to me?"

"I told you," Kofi said, "you sold yourself for us." Though he was not talking to me, what he said was sweet. He had been trained and groomed to know that he should respect his leader, in this case it was me. He didn't like seeing me like this so he'd rather not speak or look at me.

"I did it to save you, Evan and the rest of my people," I tried to reason with him. What happened next hurt me. Instead of replying, he turned to Evan and started happily talking to his lover. I no longer existed to one of my dearest friends. I went back to the table alone. I listened in to Sheamus and Finlay's conversation the best I could. I could hear the words war and Roman and I dreaded that. That is where my brother Carter was, leading our troops into battle to protect our homeland. If the Irish were talking about going to war, at least perhaps my brother could get some allies on the battlefield. The conversation between the two lasted until Sheamus looked offended and stormed back over to the table where I sat. We sat in silence as we ate, I could hear the sound of him ripping into the leg of meat he held in his hands. Every now and then he would drink a glass of ale and laugh with Drew in their native tongue before going back to his meal.

"Sheamus, you must give them a speech now about the conquest," Finlay said, giving Sheamus a fatherly look that one would give a child as he gestured to the crowd.

Sheamus spoke up, sounding obviously drunk, "I...don't wanna...yeh can't make me..."

Finlay shook his head and stood, deciding to do it himself, "Men! The king wishes me to tell you of your victory today! He says that he himself is proud of you all, that you did the right thing, and that tomorrow, the raids shall be even greater!"

The men cheered in unison and departed the hall, leaving the three of us foreigners to ourselves. Sheamus laughed with the speech and got up, stopping when I opened my mouth to speak. "M'lords, where will we be sleeping this eve?"

He looked at Finlay and then at me with a laugh, "Where do you think you'll be sleeping child? You'll be sharing my bed with me."

"But you said-"

"I said nothing of the sort," Sheamus sneered as he grabbed my arm. "Finlay have the two men shown to the servants quarters." He walked me towards a room and I could feel dread in my soul. He wanted me to stay in his room. He was drunk.

I was in need of a miracle.


	7. Chapter 7

VII: A Woman's Place

**There are mature things in this chapter. Ye have been warned. And yes, I know it's short. **

I was to afraid to look around the halls as I was led to Lord Sheamus' bedroom. I had been lied to, was being dragged off to his bedroom for gods only know what reason. As the door slammed, I looked around the room. A four poster bed sat in the center of the room, decorated with the finest of sheets and pillows, Egyptian silk by the look of them. The grip that Sheamus had on my arm loosened and I turned my head to see him stripping out of his clothing. His skin, though very pale, did not take away from his fierce looks. A few scars crossed his back as if they were from the bite of a whip. When he turned to me, I felt rooted to the spot. "Come here," he ordered.

I took a deep breath but didn't step closer, "What do you wish of me?"

He smirked, "I want to show you what you can expect as my future wife."

I shook my head vigorously, "No...no please you said that..."

His eyes burned with a rage and he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. I blushed as I could feel his naked form against my dress, "I said no such thing. Now I will have yeh on yer knees in front of me or I will spank yer bottom like the naughty child you are."

I shook my head again, letting out a cry as he threw me to the floor. "I shan't let you have me! I shan't give my body to you!"

"Then I will take your body," sneered Sheamus as he stalked towards me. I was pulled to my knees, eye level with his manhood. I had never seen one before and now as it sat before me it was an odd sight to behold. "Take it in your mouth."

"But I..." I teared up, looking at him.

Sheamus reached a hand out, petting my hair. "Oh poor, sweet little one..." he smiled before his face got cold and his hand's grip tightened in my hair, "if you don't do what I say, I will kill them. Starting with Evan. Imagine, how will Kofi hate you if you're the reason his lover ends up dead..." I teared up but leaned forward to take the tip of his manhood in my mouth. It had a horrid taste and I pulled back immediately. Looking up at him through my eyelashes, I saw he was still looking at me with that cold look so I leaned my head back down, taking him in my mouth. It was horrid but I dealt with it, closing my eyes. I didn't know what to do so I softly flicked my tongue out over the head. By the way his hand tightened in my hair, he enjoyed what I was doing. I kept doing it, letting out a shocked squeal as he used my hair to send me closer to the base of his length. I felt as if I would be sick but his groans and grunts made news of his pleasure. I kept doing what I was, letting him use me for his pleasure. I would hate him until the day I escaped or the day I died. Finally, after what seemed like an enternity, Sheamus let out a cry of pleasure and released. My mouth was filled with a vile taste and I spat it out on the red carpet next to me.

"I hate you," I cried, crawling away from him.

"That will change," Sheamus sneered, putting on his trousers. He grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet, tossing me to the bed. I was terrified. I had heard talk among some of the other servants about what they did with their men and I didn't want to suffer that fate until I was wed. Sheamus smirked and crawled onto the bed next to me. "What is wrong, m'lady? Do you not wish to reveal yourself to me?"

"I wish for someone to kill you," I growled back at him.

A heavy hand came out and slapped me on the same cheek he had slapped me earlier in the day. I let out a choaking sob. "I wish for you to realize that the more you give yourself to me, the more you will have a good time. Let me repay the favor you have given to me." I tried to fight back as Sheamus reached out, lifting the skirt of my dress. No man, not even Kofi or Evan had ever seen me intimately so I was scared when Sheamus looked me over. "You truly are pure, aren't you?"

"This is all because of the vile drink," I cursed at him, writhing to try to get out of his grasp.

"It is not vile," he hiccuped, moving to stare at me.

"Oh it's not vile is it?" I sneered, "Look what it has made of the 'proud warrior' Sheamus, a drunk and blithering rapist."

"I am not a rapist! This is my right as a lord and as your future husband," he roared at me. There was a fire in his eyes. "Apologize. Now."

"I shan't, I stick by what I said." The tone of his voice did not scare me, nor did the look in his eyes. As long as I could prolong what was to come with my words, I would be a happy woman.

"You should know better than ter insult someone," he growled at me, turning me over onto my stomach. My dress was still up, revealing my bottom.

"I...I was simply saying what the drink had done to you...what are you doing..." I panicked, not knowing what was to happen.

"You still have no right ter insult your lord and master," Sheamus smirked, running a hand over my buttocks. I felt indignant as I laid there. Indignant and just a little bit scared. And that's when he brought his hand down on my bottom. I howled in pain but he kept spanking me as if I was a disobediant smile.

"M'lord that hurts!" I cried out.

"If you keep up insulting yer lord and master, you'll get used ter it," he said, obviously not caring about my pain.

"You are an uncaring brute!" I said, kicking my legs.

"I am not. This is what happens when yeh disobey," he sneered. After a few minutes his hand stopped coming down on my bottom and I realized my face was streaked with tears.

"You are to! I hope I die in my sleep tonight from the cold, that way I can't marry you!"

"You'd rather die in yer sleep? If you really want, it can be arranged!" he seethed, straddling my hips from behind and leaning down to whisper in my ear. His hands roamed over my backside and I kept my eyes on the wall.

"Kill me! It will save me the heartbreak of lying in bed with a man who only wants me because he could never have me as children," I lifelessly responded.

"That...that's not true," he snapped as he moved off of me, moving to sit next to me instead.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"It's none of yer business that's what it is!" he answered, laying down and turning his back to me. We laid there in silence until I heard his snores. I don't know how long I laid awake, my backside aching from the force of his blows and the taste of his manhood still in my mouth. Silently, I prayed that I would not wake up the next morn. That I would not have to live in this hell any further.


	8. Chapter 8

IX: The Sounds I Cannot Bear To Hear

I wake from my slumber the next morning to find that Sheamus is gone. He must have gone to talk with his men or practice with his sword in the courtyard. I see a stain on the carpet, reminding me of what he forced me to do last night. Hate swells over me and I ball my hands into fists as someone enters the room. I turn, afraid, to only see Drew. He's holding a brown peasents dress in his hands and he lays it on the wardrobe before turning to look at me laying in the bed. I curl farther into the blankets and give him a cold look, "I bite my thumb at you. Pray, let me sleep."

Drew however didn't have an ounce of sympathy in his heart as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bed, "It was an order from Sheamus himself miss. C'mon ya don't want to disobey orders do ya?"

I shook my head, my bottom tingling slightly still from last night when Sheamus showed me what disobeying would get me. I picked the brown peasents dress off of the wardrobe before turning to him, "May I have some privacy to dress sir?"

Drew laughed and raised an eyebrow. It was then that I figured out he hadn't left the room because he wanted to watch me dress. Apparently that was what I was to do from now on, be an object of lust for men. I hung my head, not wanting to meet his gaze as I stripped out of the dress that I had wore for the past days since my capturing. Not even Sheamus, who was still to one day be my husband, had seen me this underdressed. Escape still rung heavily through my mind but there was no way that I would be able to force my way out of the door. I looked up to see Drew, a smirk on his face, taking a few steps towards me. This was it. He was going to take advantage of me and Sheamus would blame me for it. He would treat me as if I was a soiled dove from now on.

For some reason, a surprised look came over his face before he could reach me and he dropped to the ground, eyes closed. I looked at the doorway to see Evan standing there, Kofi behind him protectivly, holding a metal candle holder and looking surprised himself. I finished dressing and rushed over to him, hugging him, "Thank you! Thank you so much..." I looked around and at the man on the floor, before whispering, "most everyone is still asleep. I...if you wish to attempt it I think we have a fair chance of escaping..."

Evan smiled and hugged me back, "Are you okay?He didn't hurt you did he? We were just walking and...and I saw him and...and..." he was rambling nervously. Evan was a pretty peaceful young man and this was most unlike him. "He's...he's not dead is he?"

"No, no he's not dead Evan." I took their hands, looking around as I made sure that nobody was watching. I led them past the guards, making sure not to get caught, and out of the castle. The grounds were covered in snow and there was a hearty crunch under our feets as we moved as fast as we could. The air was cold as more snow fell down around us as we traversed through the woods. The sounds of birds were the only sounds that were heard. I couldn't believe how far we had gotten from the castle without someone discovering that we were gone. "We're going to keep going until we happen across a village or someone who can tell us how far we are from Riverbrook."

"What happened to marrying the man?" Kofi asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"He was a brute. He...he spanked me and forced me to perform acts on him," I said out loud. I could hear Evan's gasp but I continued, "I want you two to listen to me very carefully. Should they find me, they shan't find you. If you hear them coming I want you two to run and hide as far away as you can."

"But...but I said I'd stay by you..." Evan protested as his teeth chattered in the cold.

"Typical..." Kofi murmured.

I turned to Kofi and bore down on him, "You have hated me since the moment I tried to earn your freedom. If you wish to go back, to be flogged in the middle of the dining hall while men jeer and maybe even potentially have their way with Evan than be my guest."

Kofi reached out and grabbed Evan's hand, Evan instantly stopping, "I said typical in reference to what he did to you. It was obvious from the beginning that whatever he'd said to you to make you agree to wed him was only an act."

"Well that doesn't matter now. Now come along before..." my eyes lit up with fear and I paled as I heard the sound of horse hooves. "You two run. Now." I urgently pulled them into the darker section of the woods.

"No, we can't. " Evan protested holding my arm tightly, "We can't just let them along with you." I nodded and hid in the bushes across from where Evan and Kofi were hiding in a small cave. I kept my breath silent, biting my lip to still my breathing and to stop myself from making any noise that would attract Sheamus to our hiding space. I saw the horses, one white mare that Sheamus rode and a brown mare that Finlay was riding. Sheamus looked furious and I feared now what would happen if he were to catch us. A bird behind me made a loud calling noise and I made a nervous sound, what I thought was quietly. Apparently it wasn't. Sheamus called out to Finlay and brought him closer. I did my best to stay quiet but that wasn't enough. Finlay grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bushes.

"You insolent welp! What did you think you were going to do, freeze out here?" Sheamus shouted angrily, "Where are the other two! Where are they!" I refused to answer him, keeping my eyes glued to the ground in front of me. "Where. Are. They!" I remained silent but when I heard a sneeze, a small and almost petite sneeze that I was sure belonged to Evan, I knew that it was futile. Finlay walked over to where they stood, dragging them out of the cave they were in by the forearm. "What exactly made yeh think yeh would get away?"

"We...I thought I could find the nearest village...stay there for a few days before we went home," I replied softly.

"Yes well the nearest village is almost a week away and you had no food, no tools with you to catch food. As talented as you are, m'lady," he mockingly sneered, "not even you would survive that."

I looked embarrassed as we were dragged and thrown on horseback. I didn't realize how close we actually were to the castle, I thought we were much farther away. The horses made it seem like we had barely gotten anywhere. "Just...just don't hurt them is all I ask..."

"Yer the one that ran off with them after I said what would happen if yeh did. Did yeh really hate the pleasure I gave yeh last night that much?" smirked Sheamus as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

I steeled myself, "You never said what our punishment would be. Please...if anyone is to get punished it should be me. I led them, they did not want to go." We arrived in the castle and we were dragged into the great hall, shackles clasped to our wrists behind our back. They were heavy and I could barely keep my hands up.

"Yer really that determined to protect them?" Sheamus asked curiously.

"They are my closest friends. I would go to the ends of the Earth to defend them," I softly replied. "I will take their punishments."

"But I said I'd look after you..." Evan reminded me, coughing afterwords.

"And I thought it was just the African who was stubborn," smirked Sheamus, crossing his arms over his chest as he inspected us.

I glanced at Evan, "I couldn't see you or Kofi hurt. I'm a lot less valuable. What is the punishement for leaving?"

"How are you less valuable?" Kofi asked, "You are the leader of our village. Carter would be most disappointed if we were to let you get injured."

I had delayed on telling them about Finlay taking control of the village and I knew that I could delay it no further. "When I am forced to wed, Finlay will take control of our village."

"Were you planning on telling us this anytime soon?" Kofi asked, stunned.

"No..."

"I didn't think so," he sighed, scooting as close to Evan as he could.

I looked at Sheamus tauntingly, having never recieved an answer to what the punishment was for us running. I knew it was wrong but my reflex was to taunt. "Did your vile drink kill your brain so that you could not think about this?"

"How dare yeh speak to me like that!" he snapped, not happy that I had insulted him for drinking yet again. Before Finlay could stop him, he reached out a hand and slapped me across the face.

Though I was shocked by the slap, I kept a straight face, "I am not afraid of you and that did not hurt."

"Oh no?" he sneered. Turning to two of his guards, he demanded, "String the African and other man's shackles to the ceiling."

I gasped as Kofi and Evan were dragged to stand in the center of the room, their hands above their heads after their shirts were stripped of them. Their flawless skin each held it's own wonder, the muscles in their backs tightening behind their skin. Sheamus grabbed a whip from Finlay and it sliced through the air and through their skins. Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Each hit elicited another scream from my friends as their skin was torn open. "Stop it! Stop it now!" I demanded.

"This is your fault!" he screamed at me, though he made not efforts to stop. After a few more slices, Sheamus dropped the whip. "Have them all three escorted to the slave quarters."

I had a feeling as bad as things were, they were about to get a whole lot worse.


	9. Chapter 9

IX: A Woman's Place

**A few things actually. I called last chapter IX when in all actuallity it should have been VIII. Second off, I'm sorry I had to take a few days off but I was without a laptop. Now that I have a laptop, we may let the awesomeness commense. This chapter has mentions of adult activity but none yet. The adult activity will be for the next few chapters however. Thanks for all the reviews!**

That night, as I lay on my own pallett on the floor and listened to the heartbreaking sobs that Kofi and Evan were still making after the brutality that was shown to them, I thought about my brother Carter. He was a few years older than I but we had always been close when we were children. He was currently leading his men to war against the Romans so that he could keep our village safe. A village that would not be standing with the same leaders as he left it. I hoped that he would come for us, I knew that he would come for us. I just didn't know when. I fell asleep soon after, curling close in my flimsy blanket.

I dreamed of my childhood.

_ I dreamed of my very first meeting with Lord Sheamus, back when he was but a red headed farmer's son named Stephen. I was the daughter of the town's leader, a fierce and determined warrior named Harris and his wife Diana. My mother would have had me trained in the arts of womanhood but I preferred traversing the woods with my brother in search of fun places to play. One day I had decided that I would go off in the woods on my own while Carter had his lessons. I ended up very lost. That is when I heard the howls of wolves. A pack made it's way from the woods and I was surrounded. I knew that death was most certain but at it's bleakest moment, a hooded figure made it's way from the woods. He threw rocks at the beasts, who were no more but children, which ran off like frightened pups. When he turned and looked at me, I recognized him as the farmer boy from the village. I had seen him plenty of times before as Carter and I made our way through town but I had never spoken to him. He smiled and held out a hand. _

_ "Sheamus Farrelly," he smiled as he lowered his hood,, "I'm the son of the farmer, one of his sons. No need to ask who yeh are. I've seen yeh with yer father. Yer Nolee."_

_ "Aye," I smiled with a polite curtsey as my mother had taught me, "thank you for saving me. How did you know that they would run off when you threw rocks at them?"_

_ "I've dealt with their kinds before," Stepehen smiled, "I help father tend the sheep back home. My uncle Fargus told me that wolves are more scared of we humans than we are of them. Can I show yeh the way back to the village?"_

_ I nodded and took his hand, smiling as we walked. "What were you doing out here Stephen?"_

_ He blushed, his pale skin turning as red as the hair on his head, "I...I followed yeh out here. I didn't want you to end up getting hurt and not having anyone to take care of yeh."_

_ I smiled, shyly, "Stephen that was awful kind of you. Thank you, if not for you I would have been attacked by wolves."_

_ We walked from our place in the woods to the village, my mother rushing over to us when she saw me standing with him. "Nolee Marie Lacroix! Who is this vile wretch you are standing with? And holding his hand! My daughter that is no position for a noble to find herself in!"_

_ "But mother he saved my life!" I protested, looking back at Stephen as she dragged me away._

_ "He's a farmer's son. You are royalty. Act like it."_

That was the last time I saw Stephen before he came to capture my village.

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of shouting. Rousing from my sleep, I saw a handsome young man dressed in the clothes of war yelling at the other young men and women in the room. "Up off your asses you sorry lot! If I have to get the lot of you up myselves it will be a lashing for all of you!" His voice was accented heavily in the English style, meaning he was from somewhere other than here. He turned to me, a heavy smirk on his full lips. His cold blue eyes looked me over and I didn't like what hid behind them. "You must be the woman Lord Sheamus captured to be his wife. He has special plans for you and your slave friends."

"And what would those plans be?" I asked with a sneer on my face.

"Your African friend is to help in the stables, your British friend is to help with cleaning the great hall. I am to take you to Lady Maxine," the man sneered.

"Please, they are in no shape to work today," I frowned, "Let them rest."

"Orders are orders but..." the man snapped his fingers and a young blonde man walked up, "Jack, I need you to get the ointment from Dolph when you go to work for him. Apply it to these young men and then show them to the stables and the great hall."

"Yes master," the young man named Jack droned. He set about his work as the man barking orders took me by the hall and led me down the hall. I didn't recognize the area we were at so I put together it was no where near the bedchambers of Lord Sheamus. What I did recognize, however, were the screams as if someone was being tortured. That led me to believe we were going to the dungeon. When we stopped at a room and he knocked on a door, a beautiful young brunette woman opened the door.

"Lord Stuart," she smiled putting a hand on his arm, "I am most surprised to see you here. Did you require the presence of Heath and Justin?"

"Lady Maxine, this is the girl that Lord Sheamus wants trained for his wife," Stuart gave her a fond smile.

The brunette looked over me. It was then that I noticed how thin and bare her dress was. There was ample cleavage showing and she seemed to square her shoulders back so it pushed out her chest even more. "This is the village leader he kidnapped? She is most beautiful. A little prude but beautiful none the less. Are you coming inside Stuart?"

"Aye lady Maxine," Stuart grinned back, "you know I must see my men."

Stuart led me into the room and I realized where we were. Around me, women and men were naked and pleasing others. Lady Maxine was a mistress, a woman who sold pleasure to the lords of the castle. Sheamus wanted me to learn how to be able to give him the ultimate pleasure when the time arose for him to need it. Maxine smiled, taking my face in her hand and turning it from side to side as to inspect it. "She's a beautiful thing. Girl, how have you had a man?"

"The...the other night I...I took Lord Sheamus in my mouth but other than that..." I whimpered at the look they gave me.

"Oh lord," Maxine laughed, "you are very inexpierenced then. Come, show me how you gave Lord Sheamus head."

"M...my lady you do not have a manhood..." I shyly said.

Maxine laughed and ran a hand through my hair, "No but my Lord Stuart does."

Stuart smirked and nodded, "You want her to use me as a training dummy?"

Maxine smiled, "Oh Stuart, don't you want her perfect lips wrapped around your manhood?"

"Yes Maxine, I would like that very much," smirked Stuart as he pushed me to my knees. He lowers his trousers and I am taken by surprise. He is not as long as Lord Sheamus but he is thicker. I let out a timid noise as he wraps a hand in my hair, smirking down at me. "Well go on girl. Show me what you are capable of."

I lean forward and take him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks so that I may suckle at him. The slit of his manhood is already leaking it's juices and I am surprise when Lady Maxine kneels next to me. "When you have your mouth around him," she whispers in my ear, putting a hand on one of mine and guiding it up to the sack near his manhood, "touch this. A man loves it when you touch him there..." I nod, though my mouth is still full or Lord Stuart's manhood. I hollow my cheeks and bob my head as far down as I can, the hand that Lady Maxine has a hold of playing gently with the other region on Stuart's manhood. He grips my manhood tighter and grunts, the strange and salty liquid that Sheamus shot into my mouth once again filling it. I go to spit it out but Maxine puts a hand over my mouth. "It is a dishonor to do that to a man. When he gives you the gift that is his seed, you shall swallow it."

I swallow softly, the taste disgusting to me. Stuart smirks and pushes me away, pulling up his trousers. He smiles at Maxine, "Well she at least knows how to do that. Where are Justin and Heath?"

"Here we are," two voices crooned simultaneously. I turn my head to see two fully naked young men shashaying towards us. Around their necks are heavy leather collars but other than that the two men look as different as can be. One is a tall, well muscled red head whose green eyes smolder with an intensity that I have never seen in a mans eyes. The other is a petite rave haired man with tanned skin and a neatly shaved facial hair, his eyes brown and very demure.

"Heath," Stuart grins as he hugs the red head, "Justin. Boys I have longed to see you since I awoke this morning and you were gone. Did Lady Maxine need you that badly?"

"Justin and I went to fill up Lady Maxine's bath," Heath grins, his accent that of England. Justin nods, not speaking and I believe that he is a mute.

"You did?" smiled Wade, "That was awful good of you boys. Now slip on some trousers and we may leave."

Heath smiled and the two boys put on trousers as the raven haired man, who I originally believed to be a mute spoke. His words were different and sounded very foreign, "Ek is lief vir jou ons gaan na die meer vandag?"

Wade laughed and nodded, "Yes Justin we can go to the lake today. I know how my boys love the castle grounds." he turned his head and looked at Maxine, "May I take the boys for the day m'lady?"

Maxine was looking at me, pulling the strings on my top until my breasts looked fuller underneath my dress, "What? Oh yes, yes take the boys and have a good day. You know the rules. No bruises, any grime you get on them you clean up. And I want coins when you get back."

Stuart laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her sensually on her lips, "Yes, yes my lady I will bring your pay when I arrive back with the boys."

Maxine smiled and shooed them off, smiling at me with a crafty smile, "I suggest you lose the clothing slave." I lowered my head and stripped from my dress, ashamed as I knew I was in view of her and every other woman and man in the room. "Excellent. You shall be an easy one to teach, this I suspect."

I close my eyes and send a silent prayer to the good lord above. I'm not a servant, I'm an object.


	10. Chapter 10

X: Not As Cold As I Thought

As I stand with the rest of the woman in a single file line outside of the dining hall with trays in our hands, seems as if our other duty instead of learning how to please our lords, I can't help but think about how Kofi and Evan are doing. Their backs were still raw this morning and I know that while Kofi may have been use to the rough treatment from his former masters, Evan was not. I let out a sigh and the young brunette girl in front of me softly asks, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I was just thinking about my friends," I softly say, "my names Nolee."

"As in Sheamus' future queen?" the brunette asks, "I do not envy you. There is talk amongst the other women that he is a harsh man. I am April Janette," she smiles softly as she looks at me over her shoulder.

"April, that is a beautiful name," I smile.

"Hush you two or Lady Maxine will punish us all for misconduct," a blonde behind me hisses.

"Don't mind Kelly," April smiles softly at me, "she is one of the few that Lady Maxine doesn't take mind of."

The door to the dining hall opens and us women walk through with our trays, the men salivating not only at the food we carry but at us as well. A young man with a full beard shoots AJ a look that I think could kill her if looks could do such a thing. I present my tray to the head table where Sheamus sits, his crown crooked on his head and a rougish grin on his face. "M'lord," I softly say, eyes on the table like Maxine said would impress him, "dinner is served."

"Yeh may look at me," he says, his voice sounding as if it is torn between two things. I raise my head though make sure to look past him and not at him. "I hope yeh forgive me for my harsh actions against yer friends."

"You whipped them for my disobediance, I do not and will not forgive you for that," I reply smoothly.

"I told yeh that if you attempted escape, I would punish yeh. Yeh care more about yer friends than yeh do yer own health," he responds, his voice as even as mine was. "I hope yeh find yer accommodations quite alright."

"I am staying with the other harlots. I am living as they live but you knew that already," I reply softly. "I must get to serving the others their sup-"

"No," he coldly replies. "I have not given yeh the permission to leave yet therefore you will not. Now, come, sit next to me and feed me."

Feed him? He wants me to feed him! I hold back my anger and go to grab a chair so that I may sit next to him. He smiles and looks at me, his eyes soft. "What does my lord wish to eat?" I ask softly, my eyes over the foods that I laid before him.

"Hm, so many good choices…" he smirks, "what about a strawberry? I will start the meal out with something sweet."

I raise the fruit to his lips and he takes it gently between his teeth, which scrape past my fingers softly. I let out a shiver but it is not of fear. For some reason there is a strong feeling between my legs for this vile, vile man. "Is there more you require master?" I softly ask.

"Aye, a flank of lamb," he smiles and points. I pick up the piece of meat and bring it towards his mouth, the juices from it running down my hand as he takes a bite. I go to wipe my hand on a cloth but instead he brings my hand to his mouth and gives a slow teasing lick against my palm. For such a cruel and vile man…he sure knows how to make a woman think she needs him. "Tastes delicious." He holds up the flank of lamb, smiling, "taste it?"

I take a small bite and chew it before looking down at the glass of ale. I offer it to him and he takes a drink as Drew speaks up, "She hasn't even been with Lady Maxine for a day and she already craves you."

"Silence Drew," Sheamus snarls, "she does not crave me. She is merely doing what she was told to do. She's starting to learn that way, she won't suffer as much."

I blush and look down at my lap, "May…may I leave now m'lord?"

"Nay yeh have not eaten," Sheamus says in a harsh tone though his words are that of someone who would be looking out for me. "Eat more and then I will accompany you to the room."

I nod and fill a plate for myself with a few pieces of fruit and a small piece of meat. I look at Sheamus, "Is that sufficient?"

"Aye," smiles Sheamus, "if you are to be my queen you are to be well fed. These sheep were raised on these lands."

"By you?" I ask before I can stop myself.

Sheamus laughs and shakes his head, "Nay, nay I no longer do such things. I have farmers on my land that take care of such things now. I am a lord, no longer a simple farming boy."

I nod softly, blushing a bit at my stupidity. Of course he didn't do that anymore. "Forgive my stupidity?"

"You were not stupid, you simply didn't know," he says as he is devouring a roll of bread. After the noise and clatter of the hall dies down, and just the high lords sit there, he smiles at me. "Would you enjoy a proper tour of the castle courtyard?"

"Lady Maxine most likely needs me back in her chambers," I softly reply, looking down at my lap.

"Nonsense, I am the high lord h-"

"Why did you send me to her?" I ask, interrupting him.

"She still has a tongue on her, hasn't she m'lord?" smirks Drew from his spot at the table.

"Drew why don't yeh do all of us at this table a favor and kindly shut yer mouth? If I want yer opinion, I'd sooner have the stable boys bring in manure from the fields." The rest of the table roared in laughter at Sheamus' witty banter and even I couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Now yeh ask why I sent yeh to the brothel for lessons? My dear, I am a man who enjoys the flesh of a woman. Yeh found that out the other night first hand. If I was to take yeh like a man takes his woman, yeh would surely be shocked. I want the best to teach yeh how to please me. However, if a man enters yeh, they will be killed. Do yeh understand? Yeh must never let any of these men pierce yer maidenhood."

I blush, "Lord Sheamus! Such talk is not appropriate for the table."

He runs a hand through my hair, "Oh darling Nolee, I shall say what is proper to talk about at my own kitchen table and what is not. Now, what do yeh say to me showing you around the castle courtyard."

"I…I would enjoy that rather much," I softly smile. King Sheamus of Ireland is a cold man, a determined warrior, and the man who killed my people. I will loath him, I do not forgive him. But deep down I have another feeling about this man. Something that I will never admit, not to him. I believe, deep down no matter what he has done to me or Kofi or even Evan, I still have that soft spot that I held for him when we were children.

He stands and takes my hand, smiling. He leads me into a beautiful garden, a large marble fountain surrounded by rose bushes and other flowers. "I take pride in my garden. Only the most beautiful of the flowers survive." He sits on a bench and gestures for me to do the same. When I do, he wraps an arm around my shoulders, "Yeh know that I mean yeh and yer friends no harm correct?"

"Yes," I reply softly, "I have not listened…"

"Exactly," he beams. "And yet, while that does infuriate me…yeh impress me Lady Lacroix. Yeh do not show fear around me like most women should. I think we can come to an agreement about yer lessons with Lady Maxine-" he is cut off when we hear the sobs of a woman and the growlings of a man. We both stand and head to an adjacent part of the gardens. There, April is pushed against the ground while the man with the full beard from earlier atop her. "What do yeh think yer doing Danielson?"

The man turns and adjusts his trousers, though I saw that his manhood was out when he stood. He bows deeply and doesn't look at Sheamus, "M'lord! I bought this harlot for the evening from Lady Maxine and she was not giving me what I paid for. She even spat in my face."

"Did she now?" Sheamus asks, looking at April. "Yeh, girl, why did yeh hit him?"

"He is a monster! I am betrothed to another and he did not pay Lady Maxine. Lord Danielson thinks that he is entitled to my body because he was my first m'lord," April says, sitting up from the ground before standing.

"Did yeh lie to me Danielson?"

"Oh so what if I did? She's a harlot, not worth the dirt she sits upon," snarls the man named Danielson. I gather that is his last name as it doesn't sound like a first name. Before I know it, Sheamus had pulled his sword and has ran the man through.

"There are things I will not tolerate," Sheamus sneered, "my knights lying to me is one of them." He turns to April and smiles, "I believe I just saved your life girl. And I believe yeh can help me."

April glances at the dead man before crawling over to Lord Sheamus and kissing his boot, "Yes, yes m'lord whatever you wish I shall do."

"My future wife here needs someone to teach her the art of pleasure," Sheamus smiles gesturing to me. "Yeh will do so."

I look at April and she looks up at Sheamus, "In your presence or not m'lord."

There is a silence before Sheamus smiles slowly, "In my presence."

Between the way that he treated me at dinner and the way he just saved April's life, I am starting to suspect that Sheamus may not be as bad as I previously thought he was. I hold out hope that he could be a good and kind man. Then again, I have been wrong about him before.


	11. Chapter 11

XI: There Is a Difference between Lust and Love

**DIRTY CHAPTER! LOTS OF LOVIN'! BOTH M/F AND EVEN A BIT OF F/F INTERACTION.**

April holds my hand as we walk behind Lord Sheamus as he leads us to his bedchambers. April is still shaking from the run in with the bearded man, Danielson, from earlier and I cannot blame her. He was going to hurt her in a way that only a man can hurt a woman. Even if she is a woman of the night, she seems to be frightened of the situation she is in. "You are afraid," I point out softly so that Sheamus cannot hear us.

"Aye…he is the king, I am trained to one day pleasure him. However, I have never…taught a woman this art. I have only been doing it for a short amount of time myself," April softly says, squeezing my hand. "My mother taught me that for women to touch is wrong…"

"As did mine," I admit softly, "but my king wishes me to learn how to please a man. I shan't do anything that you do not agree to."

April takes a deep breath as Sheamus opens the door to his room. We both enter and I look over my shoulder to see Sheamus close the door. He looks at us and gives us a very simple order. "Strip." I look over at April and she has unlaced her own bodice and pulled the dress down off of her shoulders, it pooling at her feet. Her body, though small, is very beautiful. She looks shy as she looks between Sheamus and me. I follow suite, not wanting to upset Sheamus anymore than I have in the past few days. "You are both beautiful. April, I assume that you can teach this sort of thing?"

"I have never taught before but I know how to please a man," April softly says as Sheamus approaches her. "I can instruct Nolee as she lays for your pleasure milord."

Sheamus smiles and nods at her before turning to me, pulling me close as he cups my derriere. I expect his next touches to be cold and distant. What happens next is he presses those perfect lips against mine. He kisses me lovingly and runs his hands up my back. "This is how we should treat each other. A man who is in love should be able to caress and touch the woman who holds their heart without that woman being afraid of him," he whispers in my ear before he steps back. I will admit that when I was pressed against him, my bare chest to his cloth clad one, I could feel our two hearts beating as one. But a part of me doesn't know if he is just trying to butter me up so that I offer my body to him willingly when the time comes or if he actually means it.

"Nolee," April smiles as she puts a comforting hand in between my shoulder blades, "you must lay on the bed if you are going to let m'lord have your body."

I follow her instruction and lay on the bed, flushing red as I do. April kneels next to me on the bed and places one of her smile hands on my breast. "He will touch you here to start more than likely," she softly says as her hands strokes my breast softly, smiling gently. "Then his hand will travel to here…" her hand travels down the length of my stomach and rests right above my womanhood. She looks up at Sheamus, "May I show her how you will touch her m'lord?"

Sheamus kneels on my other side, a grin on his face as he nods, his hand taking up where April's left off. He grins and leans in to kiss me as I feel one of April's soft and small fingers press against my core. A shy moan tears through my lips as April touches me intimately. I tear away from my kiss with Sheamus, "M'lord…it hurts…"

"Aye and it will until yeh are use to having something down there," nods Sheamus. "But when you are use to having a man or his fingers inside of you it will be most pleasureable." I look down to see what April is doing, her hand working at that spot between my legs, Sheamus grabs my face and turns my head so that I look at him. "Do not worry about what she is doing to yeh. I am who yeh should look at. I am the only one you will look at during this session."

I nod as I gaze into those blue eyes. Unlike the other times he would look at me recently they hold no coldness. They hold no fierceness. For once since my stay here in Ireland in the castle of Lord Sheamus I am looking into two soft and sensitive eyes. I am looking into the eyes that belong more to my Stephen then they do to Lord Sheamus. Soon the sensations that April was sending through me lessen and I look up to see April kneeling next to me. "Master Sheamus she is ready for you if you wish to have her," she softly says, head bowed.

"Look at me April," he replies softly, "how would yeh like to be moved up in rank?"

April looks up at him and smiles softly, "Moved up in rank?"

"Yes April, my future wife will need a handservant," Sheamus smiles, reaching out a hand to run over April's cheek. "Yeh have seen her at her most vulnerable. I feel in me bones that yeh both will be good friends and fast allies. I can think of no one else that I would rather have as her companion."

"What about Evan and Kofi?" I softly ask, rolling onto my side.

Sheamus rolls me back onto my back and smiles, "They shall be around still my love. I could never separate yeh from yer friends." I nod as I place my hand on his cheek, the feel of the bristles of his facial hair rough against my palm. He turns his head, "April…leave us…"

April looks confused, "But…but m'lord…"

Sheamus smiles softly, "Yeh will still be her handservant. I wish for my wife to learn how to please the rightful way. I wish for her to learn from me, not from someone else."

April smiles and stands, redressing and turning to leave the room as Sheamus grins at me. "Now, my beautiful wife, where were we?"

"I am not your wife yet m'lord," I reply softly as I lean up to kiss him. His hand slides against my breast and I smile down as he plucks my nipple. He breaks our kiss and kisses down the expanse of my throat to one of my breasts, taking the nipple under his tongue. He flicks it, brining pleasure to me. "M'lord!"

He looks up, giving me a rougish grin, "Yes m'lord?"

"That…that is pleasureful…" I blush, my breathing deeper.

"Really?" he plants kisses over my stomach and trails them to my maidenhood. "Let me repay yeh for the other night when I forced my pleasure on yeh." He leans his face down and places long, sensual laps to my core with his tongue. I grip the silk sheets underneath me, letting out a soft cry. He drives his tongue into me and I cannot help but writhe like a wanton whore as he does so. He lifts his mouth, smirking. "Yeh really do enjoy what I'm doing for yeh. Do yeh think perhaps yeh are ready fer me?"

"I am already with you," I chuckle as I look up at him.

"No, no perhaps you misunderstand what I am asking from yeh. I am ready to take yer maidenhood," he responds softly.

I blush and kiss him, "If you are gentle with me…I shall allow it." I had no other choice. Surely if I was to tell the Celt, who I had already allowed to touch me in other ways that he could not have my maidenhood he would take it by force.

He smiles and kneels with a leg on either side of my hips. I glance down to see his manhood before I remember his order, I am only to look in his eyes. I look up and his face is inches from mine. He captures my lips in a fierce kiss and I let out a scream as he pierces into my maidenhood. He stays there, waiting for me to adjust to him. He is large, that much I knew, but with him inside of me for some reason he seems larger. After a few minutes, it does not hurt as much. He breaks the kiss and plants a hand on either side of my head, moving his hips swiftly. "This is yer place as my woman, my place as yer man," he whispers in my ear before taking the lobe teasingly in his ear. "This is how we shall spend our evenings after the activities of the day are done my love…"

"Yes m'lord," I reply, an airy moan escaping my lips.

"No, in here I am not yer lord. In here I am not Sheamus," he replies, a soft look in his eye. "In here I am Stephen, yer Stephen."

I moan, hands moving to clutch at his back and nodding my head, "Yes…oh god yes…my Stephen." He kisses me deeply and we ride the waves of pleasure together. A tight feeling builds in my stomach and I cry out as my back arches off of the bed. "Ride the pleasure as if yeh are a boat on the waves of the ocean…"

After a few moments I close my eyes, unable to steady my breathing. A cry tears through his lips and I feel his essence rush into me before he collapses on top of me, kissing me gently. I nuzzle his chest and he turns us so that I am laying curled up on his side. He pulls the furs of the bed up around us and whispers in my ear.

"Good night my love, goodnight."

If this is to be how I am to spend my evenings from now on…I believe I could get used to it.


	12. Chapter 12

XII: An Army Marches

**TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT WRITTEN IN NOLEE's POV. I HEMMED AND HAWED AT WRITING IT BUT IN THE END I DECIDED THAT IT WAS NEEDED IF I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY THE WAY THAT I SAW FIT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I AM SORRY.**

The crisp morning air bit at his skin as he and his troops, thousands of men though he had lost quite a few in the war, made their way back to the small village that he shared with his men. Two soft blue eyes sat in a face that was hardened by the pure maleness of his features. His jaw was square set but with no cleft, instead covered by neatly trimmed facial hair. Though he was not as muscular as some of his other soldiers, his body was defined with harsh contours that were seeable even underneath his silver armor decorated with his family crest: a blue shield with a diagonal white stripe, three red x's decorating the stripe. His helm sat on top of his head, covering his dark brown hair that was neatly cropped to his head. His name was Carter and he was the true leader of the village Riverbrook.

He and his men had been far away from the village for far too long. On his left, atop his pure white steed, rode his second in command Jayson Reso. Jayson was everything Carter was not. Whereas Carter was a violent man in battle, Jayson stayed behind the lines of war to plan everything that his best friend would do. Whereas Carter had come from nobility and had every right to lead troops, Jayson had been born the son of a farmer. Whereas Carter still believed in the pagan gods, Jayson had accepted the new religion of Christianity into his heart which had earned him the nickname Christian from his cohorts. None-the-less, the two men were steadfast friends and always looked at each other everything. Amongst the troops there were whispered rumors of stolen kisses between the two men, only Carter and Christian however would ever know the truth.

"M'lord do you look forward to seeing our homelands?" Christian asked as the men rode on.

"Aye, I have missed my land. No doubt that my sister has taken good care of it. She will make a good queen one day," Carter smiled, "and you? Do you miss your brother Adam?"

"Of course I do. I am not use to being without him. Since he was wounded so badly when we protected ourselves from the French invasions he has been most bitter when we go off to war without him," Jayson softly smiled.

"I would bring him but with his arm it only risks his health, you know that," Carter replied as his eyes scanned the distance. There was something wrong. By now he should have been able to at least hear the sounds of village life going on around him. Truth of the matter was he couldn't hear anything. There were no sounds of children's laughter, no sounds of hoof beats other than theirs on the path, not even a bird chirped. It was as if time around them was standing still.

"Riley, Mizanin bring the men to rest. Jayson, you and I are going to investigate the village," Carter replied as he got off of his horse, his hand readily sitting on the shimmering gold hilt of his sword which was in its scabbard.

"Yes sir," all three men seemed to chorus at once. Jayson followed Carter closely, not wanting something to happen to his friend if indeed there was something wrong. He knew Carter's instinct. It was Carter's instinct that had brought them to war with the Roman's who were indeed about to invade their land. He had been the one who had saved his brother's life in the war against the French. Jayson would follow Carter to the ends of the Earth.

As they approached the village, Carter could indeed see that something was not right. First off it was not his crest on the banner that flew outside the mead hall. This crest was green and yellow, a giant lion sitting in the center of a green shield while a helmet was on top, green and yellow foliage blossoming forth from the helmet. Underneath the crest it said Farrelly. Men in green tunics stood guard to several places such as his grainary or his own home. Funeral pyres burned in the town square, tell tale signs of there having been lives lost. Carter was outraged. Someone had ambushed his home while he was away and…his sister! His mind suddenly flew to the little girl he had practically helped raise and he bolted towards the town. "Carter!" Jayson shouted before he took off after him. The last thing he needed was his best friend to die because these men who had taken over their village had killed them.

Carter snarled as he raised his sword, engaging in battle with one of the men who was guarding the mead hall. He twirled, the quickness of his blade having earned him the nickname of the phantom on the battlefield. It was true and almost as soon as the man who was combating him knew it, he was having a sword cleave through his chest and falling backwards to the ground dead. Carter threw the door open and felt as if he would be sick. His mead hall, the place where he had sheltered the sick and the impoverished, was being used to keep more of the dead. His eyes scanned the masses in front of him. Aksana, a French girl who he had saved during the French war, still clutched the arm of her lover Antonio Cesaro, an Italian merchant as they laid together. And then the other caught him. Clutching his sword as if his final moments had been lived in a glorious battle, laid Adam Copeland. Carter turned to see Jayson standing there looking at Adam. Sadly he pulled his friend in close, "Jayson I am so sorry…"

"No…no he can't be…" Jayson sobbed onto his shoulder. They didn't get much time to grieve however. Two more men entered, swords drawn. Carter and Jayson both launched themselves at a man. Carter knew that they had to find out where these men had come from. As Jayson dispatched of his opponent, Carter grabbed his opponent's throat.

"What is your name?"

"Theodore," he replies in pain, "Theodore."

"Theodore who did this? Who destroyed my kingdom and where is my sister!" Carter shouted angrily.

"King…King Sheamus of the Celts…he took her with him…" Theodore replied as he wealkly tried to push him away.

"You march to your King and tell him that my troops will be coming for his hide and the safe return of my sister," Carter growled as he let go of Theodore. The young man took off, terrified. Carter stood, a dark look in his eyes.

"What now?" Jayson asked softly.

"We rally the troops and ride to King Farrelly's castle," Carter replied coldly as he walked out of the meadhall, standing on the look out spot. "I'm going to kill him."


	13. Chapter 13

XIII: Punishment For The Wicked, Rest For The Kind

**AND WE'RE BACK TO NOLEE'S POV AND WE WILL REMAIN THAT WAY FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY! **

The next morning I awake to the sounds of birds outside the window. I open my eyes slowly, blinking a view times as the memories of last night sink in. I am soiled. I am no longer a maiden but a true woman. For some reason, I don't mind the fact that here I am curled against the man who took me from my homeland. I turn my head to gaze at him, sleeping peacefully next to me. He doesn't look like a warrior who could hurt me if he so chose. Instead he looks peaceful, like a man who for once has no troubles. I let my hand graze over the scars that I saw my first night here that marred his perfect alabaster skin on his back. His eyes pop open and he grabs my hand tightly before he realizes who I am. "Nolee," he softly says, "I thought you…never mind what I thought…"

"What are they from?" I softly ask as my hand ghosts over the scars.

"I was not always king here," he softly says, staring into my eyes, "Back when I was new here, I was but a slave who had been captured from yer old village. I was insolent, refused to learn my lessons. So I was whipped. After that I fought for his majesty in his army. He had no children so he chose me to be his heir."

"You have always worked hard," I softly reply, hand moving from his back to his arm. Softly I lean in and capture his lips for a kiss, "What are your plans for today m'lord?"

"What did I tell yeh last night? In this chamber I am Stephen, not the king," he smiles at me, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I smile and nod, "Of course Stephen."

We lay there, looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the feel of each other's bodies pressed against the other though not in an intimate way. Finally he stands and walks over to his wardrobe and pulls out clothing: an emerald green tunic top with black trousers. He glances over at me and gives an apologetic smile, "I am afraid that I do not have any women's dresses. Today we can go to the seamstress and have her make yeh some clothing."

"It is quite alright, I do not mind wearing a man's clothing," I smile, "Often when Carter and I go riding I will wear his clothing instead of one of my dresses." A frown creeps across my face and I hang my head. Carter. I didn't realize how much I really did miss him until his name fell from my lips.

Sheamus turns after he is done dressing and sits next to me on the bed, "Yeh miss him. It is only natural. I still miss Keiran from time to time."

"Keiran, he was your brother wasn't he?" I ask softly. I vaguely remembered who he was from my childhood.

"Aye, my older brother. When the king and his men took our kingdom, he was sold to a man in England. I haven't seen him since my childhood," Sheamus replied, looking softly at me, "but yer brother lives. I'm sure he will defeat the dirty Romans."

"Can he visit me when he is through?" I ask softly, sitting up and the furs falling away from my body.

"Aye, aye he can come visit yeh whenever yeh want," Sheamus smiles, running a hand through my blonde hair.

I smile and lean forward to kiss him before standing, "Your clothes will not fit me Stephen. Do you still wish me to wear them?" He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist from behind as I look through his clothes. Finally picking a red tunic top and gray trousers, I slip on the clothing. I brush my hair with a brush I find nearby, laughing when I look at Sheamus. "This is yours?"

"Aye," he smiles as he takes it from me and lays it back on his spot on the table.

I smile and nod, clutching his arm close to me as we leave the room. The castle looks more beautiful today than it has in a while but as we reach the Great Hall, we are alerted to the sounds of shouting and arguing. We enter to see Drew yelling at Evan who looks positively miserable. "You pathetic little whelp! I have you do one thing! Just one and you can't even bloody do that! What good are you!" and with that he strikes Evan across the face so hard that my young friend falls to the ground.

I find myself rushing over to Evan and holding him up. He's hot to the touch as if he is sick. When he coughs, I know it's bad. Evan never gets sick. In general, he is the healthiest man I know. I look up at Sheamus who looks furious, "Who in Arawan's name gave you the permission to order around my servants McIntyre?"

Drew met Sheamus cold faced, "He was crying like a sniveling whelp! Would you rather he keep on like that or me show him some proper treatment!"

"He's crying because he's sick," I shouted back, running a hand over Evan's face. "Someone bring Kofi, he needs to be here for his loved one."

Sheamus sneered at Drew, "Well yeh heard the lassie, get to it."

"That's a servant's job and I am no servant," sneered Drew, "Besides she's a whore, everyone knows that now. Barrett told how she handled his manhood with passion and vigor."

Sheamus' eyes lit up with anger, "She is yer future queen so yeh will listen to her orders as if they are my own. Bring the young man she calls Kofi to her and then bring me Lord Barrett."

Drew bowed his head and hurried off as Sheamus kneeled next to me, "Young man are yeh alright?"

Evan let out a nervous whimper, obviously scared that Sheamus was going to do something to hurt him. "Yes master…I am sorry…Lord McIntyre gave me and order and I disobeyed and…"

"Hush," Sheamus replies with a calm smile on his face. "There are going to be changes around me castle, mark my words."

I look up when I hear the doors to the Great hall open and Kofi rushes in. He skids to a halt next to Evan and kneels next to him, pulling him out of my arms softly and glaring at Sheamus. Behind him, though much slower, walk Drew and Lord Barrett. Both men seem to be troubled over what their king could want from them but the finally stop to look at Evan and Kofi. "He is sick, isn't he?" Kofi softly asks me, "Last night…we did not get much time to ourselves after dinner. There was much cleaning to be do in the stables and he had to clean the hall with the others…"

"I'm…I'm fine…I'll be fine once I sleep…" Evan stubbornly said, "I'll be fine once I sleep more…"

Kofi frowned, "Your very warm to the touch Evan. You don't want to end up like Maria do you?"

Maria was a dear friend of ours when we were younger but when the sickness had gone around, she had died. Evan closed his eyes and shook his head, a few tears coursing down his cheeks. "What is going on here?" I heard another voice ask. I turned my head from Evan and Kofi to see Finlay heading toward us.

"My friend, Evan, has a fever from when we attempted to escape the other day," I softly replied, gesturing to Evan.

"He does? Well I guess that means you won't be attempting to run again doesn't it?" when he saw no one else crack a smile, he looked serious, "We do have a fine healer if he needs it."

I smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "No…no I don't plan on leaving. Sheamus he is a kind man…" I shook my head, "Anyways, I think that Evan needs a healer but he does not think he needs one."

"So he needs a healer but he is to stubborn to admit it," Finlay chuckled, looking at Kofi, "can you help me bring him to the doctors?" He obviously picks up on the fact that Kofi doesn't want to let go of Evan and the two men help my young friend out of the room. I turn to Sheamus and he's face to face with Barrett.

"Yeh touched her without permission," Sheamus seethes as he looks at the Brit.

"M'lord, she was a trollop," Barrett replies in his own defense, "I was merely helping Lady Maxine train her like you wanted."

"I wanted Maxine to train her. I gave yeh specific orders not to touch her," spat Sheamus, "I told yeh to take her to Lady Maxine and then to leave. I said no matter what Maxine said yeh were to leave. I would have rather had Heath or Justin train her."

"Heath and Justin are MINE," roared Barrett, obviously not happy with the previous order, "no one gets to touch Justin and Heath without my permission! "

"They are harlots Stuart," growled Sheamus, "yeh know as well as I do that Maxine receives a pretty penny for the boys."

Before Sheamus could react, Stuart reached out and slapped him across the face. "They aren't harlots! They are my boys!"

Sheamus turns his head slowly to look at Barrett before regarding both men, "Yeh both have given me nothing but trouble since I brought my new wife to my home. Yeh struck me Wade, do yeh know that I could have yeh executed for such insolence. And yeh, Drew, yeh watched my future wife undress without authority and have given me nothing but mouth about her. Have yeh forgotten who yeh serve?"

"No sir," Drew replies, head dropping. Wade however doesn't look timid or scared.

"Yeh are growing soft," sneers Wade, "you need to realize this English trollop will bring you nothing but pain and heartache."

Sheamus smirks and grabs for his sword, "Kneel Wade."

Finally Wade's eyes grow wide and he looks terrified, "Your…you're going to behead me?"

"Tis the punishment for those who show insubordination towards their king," Sheamus shrugs.

"No!" I shout, finally reminding them of my presence, "Stephen, please, they are your friends…you can't…"

Sheamus looks at me in regard then growls, "Yeh both are lucky that Nolee here doesn't want to see yeh die. Yeh'll both be taken and flogged for yer insubordination."

Wade gives me a look of relief and respect, "Thank you m'lady. Thank you."

I watch as the guards drag them off before turning to Sheamus and throwing my arms around his waist. "He hurt me…"

"I know, I know," Sheamus replies, hugging me back, "He shall never do so again." For the third time the doors to the great hall open. This time it is a young man that I have never seen before. "Theodore, I thought I told yeh to stay put."

"Aye, master, you did but…there was a complication…"

"A complication?" asks Sheamus, suddenly worried.

"Aye…an army marches towards you…" Theodore replies softly.

"An army? The Romans are on their way already?" Sheamus asks.

My heart breaks before Theodore replies, "Nay m'lord. The army of village Riverbrook. They march for her." He raises a finger and points at me.

I pale. My brother is alive. And he wants Lord Sheamus' head…


	14. Chapter 14

XIV: Is Namhaid í An Cheird Gan í a Fhoghlaim

As soon as Theodore leaves, Sheamus turns to me. I can't read the look in his eyes but when he grabs my wrist tightly, I am afraid. He doesn't say anything to me but drags me through the courtyard and out to the courtyard. He lets go of me and goes over to a rack holding a lot of dangerous looking weapons. He grabs a sword and I think, _"This is it. He's going to kill me and then he's going to kill my brother simply because Carter wants to go up against him. I'm going to get decapitated like he was going to do to Stuart…"_

"Here," Sheamus grunts, handing me the bow and arrow he holds in his hands.

"Why do I need this?" I ask softly, the feel of the sword in my hand an unfamiliar one. I trained with a bow and arrow as a child but my father said that the sword was a mans object.

"Is namhaid í an cheird gan í a fhoghlaim," Sheamus says in his native tongue. I look at him confused and he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "It means that a craft is an enemy if not learned. Yeh need to learn to fight with one of these if yer brother invades the castle."

"You expect me to be able to fight against my own people," I softly state.

"I expect you to be able to defend yerself if the time arises. In times of war people often don't think straight," he explains to me calmly, "Yer brother could very well try to kill yeh if he learns that yeh and I are intimate. He'll kill me, or try to, as soon as he finds out I soiled yeh."

"I won't let him," I replied, putting my hand on his arm. "I'll talk him out of it, I'll tell him that what we did wasn't unwanted."

"He won't listen to yeh," Sheamus sighs, looking into my eyes with a hand resting on my cheek. "I know men like yer brother. He was born with a hatred fer all of us who speak and have different customs. He listened to yer mother more than yeh did. He'll fight me williningly, he'll do anything he can to kill me. Not even the hounds of hell can stop him."

"But I don't want to lose you," I reply, tears dotting my eyes. "I can't have my brother dead and I can't lose you Stephen."

He stares into my eyes and leans forward to kiss me, softly and gently. Surely if any of his men were to walk into the courtyard he would be ridiculed for kissing me like this. "Yeh shan't lose me. I am a warrior. A brave and proud warrior."

"Do not kill him unless he won't listen please?" I ask, trembling slightly.

Sheamus hesitates but nods, "Aye, aye I won't." he smirks and looks at me, "Now raise that sword. Yeh have to learn to fight with it."

I smile and raise the sword in my left hand but Sheamus shakes his head, "What's wrong?"

"Yer holding it wrong," he walks behind me and puts my right hand on the center of the hilt, "yer right handed, hold it with yer right. It makes a difference about how yeh stand." One of his muscular hands places itself on the back of my left leg and moves it a few spots backwords. "Stand with yer right leg in front. It's yer strong leg because yeh use yer right to write."

I nod, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against mine. "I understand," I nod, "if I were to use my weak hand, someone might easily disarm me."

"Aye," he nods, "now when you swing, you want to do so in a way where yeh can have full advantage of yerself and yer opponent."

"How do you manage to do that?" I ask softly.

He laughs at me, "Yeh stay one step ahead. When yeh think someone is going to come at yeh, yeh watch their movements. Their shoulders will say what arm they attack with. Their eyes will look at where they are going to attack yeh. The trick is not to look at an opponent. Look through them."

"Stephen, unless you have gone completely daft, you must know that you can't look through a person," I reply softly.

"It is another expression," he says as a smile crosses his lips. "It means that yeh have to have a cold look, a distant look. Look past the body part. Pick a spot on the ground but make it look like yeh staring straight at them."

"Have…have you ever looked into the eyes of a man you killed?" I ask softly, turning to face him.

"Only once…" he trails off, looking none to pleased with himself.

"Who…"

"When I was a new warrior, we went to England," Sheamus replies, "Stuart's father…he attacked me. Stuart was a young man, barely in his teens. I fought his father while he looked on. When I killed his father, I offered him the same choice. Join or die."

"Is that why he's so bitter with you?" I ask.

"Aye, partially…" Sheamus hesitates, "when we were younger…we were lovers."

"You loved him?" I ask surprised.

"Aye, or at least I thought I did…" he softly says. "When we grew up we just fell separate ways."

I lean in softly and kiss him, "You have me now m'lord."

He grins roguishly after he pulls away, "Aye, I know. Do yeh want to practice some more or may I take my leave milady?"

I smile, "If you have other work that needs to be done, then do it."

He nods and walks away as I drop the sword. I pick up a nearby bow and arrow, shooting shot after shot. If practice does indeed make perfect, I want to make sure that I can't be gotten close enough to so that one may use their sword. After I make a bullseye on a nearby target, I hear someone clapping behind me. I turn to see Stuart leaning against the castle wall, watching me intently.

"I thought you were flogged, why are you here?" I ask, trying not to show how very scared I am.

"I was," he shrugs, "at my age I've done enough wrong that it doesn't bother me anymore. I saw you're shooting. You're more talented than my Heath."

"Why are you here?" I ask again.

"Why milady, to practice my craft," Stuart smirks as he takes a few steps towards me. "I hear the talks of war within the castle. War with your brother rumor has it."

"Aye," I reply, trying not to let him get the better of me. "My brother marches towards the castle…"

"And Sheamus has told you that he shan't kill your brother?" Stuart asks as he grabs a sword from the rack.

"Aye," I reply.

"Same lie he told my father until my father would not bend to his will," Stuart smirked, "I heard him tell you that he killed my father. Do you think your brother will escape that fate? Or that your brother won't kill Lord Sheamus?"

"My brother won't kill him if he knows how happy Lord Sheamus makes me," I reply strongly, my left hand reaching for another arrow just in case. I don't like the way he is standing there with sword drawn.

"Do you think that's the truth or is that the lie you tell yourself so that you are at ease?" Stuart smirks.

"It's the truth!"

Stuart stands close to me with a grin on his face, "I can tell you lie to yourself. You know as well as I do that Stephen is a warrior. He will abandon you for the next woman and then you will become just like me. Cold, callous, and hating our 'good lord'. I think we can help each other."

What he says sinks in for a moment before I ask, "What do you mean?"

"I want you to help me take him down before Wade can come to the castle," he smirks.

"You want me to take down my lover?" I ask, "I, unlike you, know the meaning of loyalty."

"I know the meaning of loyalty, I just don't feel loyal to him. Remember what we talked about," he smirks before he takes his sword and starts training on a nearby dummy. "And once I am leader, you will make an excellent queen."

I snarl as I head away, his words still etched in my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV: The Sword or The Rose

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR BEING SO SLOW WITH UPDATING! I HAVEN'T HAD ANY GOOD THOUGHTS FOR CHAPTERS! WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ONCE IT'S DONE!**

With Stuart's words still fresh in my brain, I headed off to check on Kofi and Evan. Evan's sickness had me worried, almost more so than the upcoming war with my brother's forces. I have no idea where Stephen has hurried off to but I know what is important to me. Entering the room, I see Evan sitting up on a cot, smiling thought he still looks sick. "How are you my friend?" I ask.

"He's better," smiles Kofi from his spot at Evan's bedside. "The medic, Dolph, says that he shall be fine as long as he takes this solution." He holds up a small bottle before sliding it back into his bag.

"I am glad he is not to terribly sick," I smile as I sit near them. They both deserve to know that Carter is coming for war but I am having trouble finding the words with which to tell them. "Boys…there is something you must know…"

"What is it?" Evan asks with a frown, "You're alright aren't you?"

"Oh I am fine but…" I take a deep breath, "Carter and the troops are headed this way."

Kofi looks at me, "Carter and the men are coming this way to fight for us?"

"Aye," I nod, though I'm sure my face does not look as relieved as Kofi would like it to. "We have to decide where our loyalties lie. Do they lie with my brother and his men or do they lie with the Celts?"

"Your brother," Kofi says as if his answer is made up before I ever give my option, "these Celts have given us nothing but hurt and heartache. I will always side with Carter. Always."

I look at Evan and though he looks like he wants to agree with Kofi, he gives me a soft look. "What do you wish Nolee?"

I hang my head, knowing that my answer may seal Evan's. "I…I love Stephen. I have laid with him as a woman lays with a man. But at the same time this is my brother we speak of. I do not wish to have him slaughtered like a lamb to the fold."

Evan pats my hand with a kind smile, "You know that you should speak to Carter when he arrives. Try to speak to him about the love you feel for Sheamus in your heart."

"Do you believe he will listen?" I ask.

"He won't. Your brother knows what's best for you Nolee," Kofi replies, "and what's best for you isn't living as the wife to a cold Celt. He will want you to provide him with heirs. I can't believe you allowed him to soil you like a common harlot!"

"Kofi!" Evan shouts, "the same could be said about us! We are soiled like common harlots! Do not insult the princess for things that we have done beneath Gods good sky."

Kofi hangs his head, his black hair falling in his face. "I am sorry Evan I just…" when he looks up, he has tears in his eyes, "I want to go home."

Evan squeezes his hand, "Aye, we shall if Nolee can make Sheamus and Carter come to agreement. If not then we will have to watch war. Our friends could die…"

"That shan't happen," I say as I stand, "I shall speak to him." I press a friendly kiss to Evan's forehead and one to Kofi's cheek before I leave the room. I walk down the halls and to the area of his library. When I open the door I am greeted by Sheamus sitting at his desk, reading from a ledger. He hears the door open and looks up at me.

"My love," he grins his rougish grin as he stands and walks towards me. His arms wrap around my shoulders and he grins, "what brings yeh here in the middle of the day?"

"I must talk to you on a matter most urgent," I reply, even as I allow myself to be held in his arms.

"Oh? Are yeh alright?" Stephen asks as he looks at me. "No one harmed yeh did they?"

"Nothing like that my love," I reply, hesitating again with what I want to say. It seems as if today is good at that. Not only do I have to speak to him about Carter but I have to warn him somehow about the threat that Stuart made. I don't expect him to believe that bit. Stuart is a good friend of his. His best other than Drew. To tell him that his friend wanted his throne would break his heart. I note to keep that to myself until I can find a way to tell him without him worrying.

"Then what is on yer mind my future queen?" Sheamus asks, guiding me to sit next to him on a setee.

"I…I want you to try and talk peacefully with my brother," I reply as I put a hand on his knee. "Please, there must be something you can do to talk him out of this war. He would make a great ally to your troops."

Sheamus puts a hand on my cheek, making me look at him. There is a soft tone in his eyes and he smiles softly, "I will do all that I can but I cannot guarantee anything my dear. I cannot say that he will allow this union or this alliance. Yeh must understand that if I have no other option, I will fight. I will fight yer brother fer yer hand and if it comes down to it, then I will kill or be killed."

I turn my head away from him again, "Does it have to come down to death? You are my love, the man who makes me feel whole. He is my brother, my flesh and blood."

"I am sorry," Sheamus replies, leaning forward for a chaste kiss. We turn to face the door as we hear it open. Drew enters, head bowed low in a submissive matter.

"M'lord, m'lady I hope I am not interrupting anything…" Drew speaks, his head still low.

"Not at all," Sheamus grins, "what do yeh need McIntyre?"

"M'lord…the Lord Carter and his men are here. Carter is demanding to speak to you," Drew replies.

Sheamus looks at me and takes my hand as we stand. "Tell him we'll be down in a moment."

And just like that, I'm about to come face to face with the hardest decision I will ever have. Will I follow the rose, the mark of England, or the sword, the mark of the warrior Celts?


	16. Chapter 16

XVI: The Negotiation Tables Have Never Been So Hostel

Stephen and I follow Drew through the halls and to the dining hall. There, sitting at a table, is my brother and Jayson. Carter has matured since I last saw him. His brown hair is noticeably longer, reaching down to his ears, and a long scar mars the side of his otherwise flawless face. He wears his best armor: a heavy chainmail shirt with our crest on it, black trousers, and brown boots. He looks at me with a kind look but as soon as he sees Sheamus, his eyes narrow. "You must be the Celtic bastard that took her from her home," Carter sneers, his hand going to his sword.

"Brother," I say softly, "please, I wish for you two to speak of peace first. I cannot see you hurt and harm each other."

"The Celt has nothing I want," Carter sneers, "now come here this instance. Perhaps I can save the violence if you will come without him trying to stop you."

"I shan't let her go," Sheamus replies cooly, though I can see the fire in his eyes and feel it in the grip he has on his arm. He looks at Carter, "We will talk this out or you shall feast on my sword."

"Not on your life," Jayson speaks up. He too is how I remember him. Long blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, his eyes still the same jovial blue that they always were. And yet I can see a hint of pain in his look, a hint of loss. "I am sorry, Lord Sheamus but I shall have you dead at the word of m'lord."

"Please…just speak this out…" I beg, crossing over to my brother as I put a hand on his arm. "I do not wish for you to fight with him. You both mean a lot to me…"

Carter gives me a cross look, "You both mean a lot to me? Nolee, he kidnapped you from your home land. He killed Adam. Did you know that? Adam and Aksana and Antonio are all dead because of him and his men, as well as countless others."

"He only fought them so that he could take me!" I shout.

"Why would he want you?" Carter asked softly.

"Because he loves me…he…he has claimed me…" I reply, though I am very hesitant.

There is a silent before the two men but I can see the rage on my brothers face, "You claimed her!?"

"Aye, as only a man can have a woman," Sheamus shrugs as if the whole situation if very casual, "she did not protest, she did not complain. It was swift but it was loving. I love her Carter. Only her."

Carter lets out a scream and charges Sheamus, tackling him to the floor. I let out a scream of shock and try to pull Carter off of Sheamus, my brother's hand on the throat of the man I love. I cannot budge him but finally Sheamus turns the table and I try to pry him off. He won't look at me, one hand on his sword and one hand on Carter's throat. Drew has to pull Sheamus from Carter.

"There will be no negotiation!" Sheamus screams, Drew holding him back all the while. "You will feel defeat for trying to tear my love away from me! I will make sure you and your men suffer the agony of defeat!"

"No," I cry out, clinging to Sheamus, "please he is my brother!"

"You must make a choice Nolee! You can either come home where you belong or you can stay with the man who probably took your purity by force!" Carter shouts back.

I hang my head, unsure what to say. I love my brother, he's the man who made sure I was raised right after our mother died. He made sure that I was never injured when he didn't have to. He could have been more worried about himself. At the same time, I love Sheamus. I don't want to end up without the man I love. Slowly I look at Carter, "If I was to go with you, would I be forced to wed a man I do not care about?"

"What do you mean? The duty of a woman is to marry a man who her family sets her up with. You would wed so that we could have stronger bonds." Carter replies simply.

I look at Sheamus, "And if I am to wed you, you will not force me to stop the traditions that I have known for so long and you would allow me to live the way I know how."

"Aye," Sheamus replies, "I can only honor your culture if you can honor mine."

"Then it's settled," I take a few shy steps backwards to stand by Sheamus, "I chose him."

"What? How could you Nolee!" Jayson shouts, "Your brother only wants what's best for you!"

"No! He wants what's best for him!" I shout back, "Yes, what Sheamus did to our village I can never forgive! But I love him! I have always loved him since we were children!"

"You have not known the man since you were children!" shouts Carter back at me.

"We have though," I softly say, "Carter, do you remember the Farrelly family?"

"They were a lowly group of farmers, not fit to befriend a family as great as ours," Carter replies. In that moment I am reminded of my mother. My eyes are sad and he frowns, "What did I say wrong?"

"Oh Carter you speak of them as if they are dirt, no lower class is dirt." I reply softly, turning my head to look at Sheamus, "I want to visit Kofi and Evan, to give them their options…"

"I understand," Sheamus replies, leaning down to kiss me as if a defiant act like that to Carter is going to kill my brother. "Our guests will have to come with you, however, it is only fair that they are allowed to make their plea to your friends."

I nod and turn to Carter and Jayson, looking past them and not at them, "Follow me." I lead them through the hallways to the medics room. Evan lays on a cot, covered up with blankets while Kofi sits by his side. When they see Carter, they look like they have seen an apparition.

"Carter!" Kofi exclaims, "thank god you are here ! Did negotiations…" he sees the look in Carter's eyes and hangs his head, "You did not come to terms did you?"

"There will be a war," Carter replies, "I must know where the loyalties of two of my best friends lie. Do they lie with the vile Celt and my dear sister or do they lie with Jayson, the troops and I?"

Kofi looks between me and Carter and then at Evan, "He…he is sick…they are not bad men. Bad men would have allowed Evan to die. Carter…can't you please think this through? He matters to your sister…"

"He raped my sister," Carter insists though I have told him the opposite, "Kofi, these men took you from your home. They killed your good friend Antonio-"

"Antonio's dead?" Evan asks weakly, his eyes sad for his friend.

"Yes, he is," Carter nods, "you can choose either them or us Evan, Kofi. If we manage to take the castle over, we will treat you as friends but you will be considered deserters and will be punished as such if you stay. If you come with us, you will be allowed to have your freedom."

"We will be free men?" Kofi asks, the words he has always longed to hear falling from my brothers lips.

"Aye," Carter nods, "I give you my word that you will both be free men."

Kofi's eyes light up but he looks at Evan, "Wh…what do you wish my love?"

Evan looks at me and gives me a kind smile, "I wish for Nolee to be happy. If that means that I have to stay in her employ and stay as her servant, I am most ready for that."

There is a silence in the room before Kofi finally speaks up, "And I will not leave Evan behind. I vowed to him before the Gods that I would stay with him and make him happy."

Carter looks at them and then looks at me, his face harsh as stone, "If that is what you all wish, then so be it. Tell Sheamus to ready his troops. We begin at dawn."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Like A Prize

A/N: I'M BACK! Game of Thrones has slightly inspired a return to Prisoner of The Heart. ALSO, naughty bits are in this chapter. Ye have been warned.

My lord and love goes to war with my brother tomorrow and my heart is heavy. Kofi, Evan, and I sit in my quarters speaking together. I am most pleased to know that Evan is well but dread of the upcoming events fills my heart. "Surely there is a way to stop this violence!" I sob as I squeeze Evan's hand, "I am doomed no matter the outcome!"

"I do not see a way to preserve both lives but your leaving of this place," Kofi speaks, through his voice is low.

"She cannot be expected to leave her love," Evan frowns, "Surely I would not leave you."

"Alas there is nothing," I sniffle, "Evan, Kofi, I thank you for being loyal to me. I…I now free you from your servitude…"

Kofi blinks, not quite sure he heard what I said, "But…Nolee…"

"I cannot force you to say in the midst of war," I brush a strand of Kofi's raven hair behind his ear, "Take Evan and return to your family."

"Nolee…you are the closest thing to family I have!" Kofi protests, determined, "We stay."

"Now and forever," Evan beams.

I sob as I throw my arms around my best friends in a tight hug. None of the three of us notice the door open and the presence of another until that other clears their throat. I look up to see April, my lady in waiting and dear friend. "Milady, there is a great banquet happening and your king requests your presence. Shall we dress you in something wonderful for him?"

"We shall go help set for dinner," Kofi speaks as he rises and leaves with Evan in tow.

Turning to April, I press a chaste kiss to her cheek. She has seen me bared, touched me as my king witnessed. There will always be a bit of intimacy to us. "Show me how you wish to dress me," I instruct. April turns to the wardrobe, removing an elegant emerald gown with gold accents. "And my under things?"

"My lady…tonight will be the last night your future husband is home in many nights," April giggles, "I do not think there will be a need for undergarments."

I blush but think on her words, "Wh…what if he never returns? Then I am nothing but a spoiled harlot."

"Nay," April puts a hand on my chin to turn my downcast gaze up to hers, "you have pleased yourself with the man you love. You are not a harlot. Spoiled, mayhaps."

I smile and throw my arms around her in a tight hug before quickly stripping of my sleeping garments. April helps me into the elegant gown, tying me in the back so that it makes my breasts swell. I instruct her to plait my hair in a braid as I know my Stephen loves, feeling truly beautiful. We descend the stairs to the Great Hall, Stephen standing outside of the double doors as if waiting for me.

No, no this is not my Stephen. This is Sheamus, the proud warrior king, who stands before me. He's dressed regally in a tunic that matches my dress in color over leather breeches. A might y bear skin over his shoulders is his mantle, imposing as he is. Yet when he lays eyes on me, he softens. His eyes show great warmth, a true smile spanning those cruel lips. I feel a stirring inside for my warrior. "Dearest Nolee," he whispers as one of his gloves hands holds my hand in it, "fate has been cruel to you…to us…"

I press myself against him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Hush now, Sheamus. Do not speak so coldly on the eve of battle…"

He kisses the top of my head, taking in my scent. We stand pressed close to one another before a flourish of trumpets announces his arrival into the hall and we enter hand in hand. The men and women bow for us as we cross to our place at the head of our people.

His people.

Bile rises in my throat as I realize that my brother and his men, my people, are doing a smaller version of the same at their camp. As we sit at the table, a low growl forms in my throat as Wade and Drew cross to the front of the room and kneel in alliance. Wade Barrett is a liar who I neither trust nor like. He has done and said deplorable things to me. With a flourish, Barrett stands proudly. "Milord, we have brought a present!"

Two strong looking men enter the room carrying a good sized boar on a pike. "Your men have brought you a boar in your honor!" Drew grins as he claps a hand to his chest, "We want to be proud tomorrow, strong in battle!"

"Aye," grins Sheamus, laughing, "This sacrifice will be most glorious!"

Drew and Wade join Sheamus and I at the front table, each smiling wide. I feel angry. How dare Wade speak the way he did to me about the man I love before and then act as if nothing has changed! I sip from the cup of wine April offers me as servers bring out food. The smells are savory, making my mouth water. A rack of lamb is set in front of me, as well as stalks of asparagus. I lick my lips and ever so daintily bring a stalk of asparagus to my lips. Sheamus is watching and I take a small nibble. "Taste m'lord?" I ask softly.

"Nay," Sheamus shakes his head, "I do not enjoy it."

I continue to eat, enjoying the side thrown glances from Sheamus as we watch the excitement of the room. His warriors laugh and rink and flirt with women as their last night at home for a while takes place. Over the course of supper, the man and Lady Maxine's girl's pair off and leave for the night. Even Wade leaves with dear Heath and Justin. I do not know who Drew leaves with but I know that at the same time, April goes missing. "Milord…" I softly start, "…may we leave?"

"You wish to leave, milady?" Stephen, I can call him my Stephen now that his men are mostly gone, asks as he presses his lips to my hand. He sips his ale before standing, "Let us leave."

We stand and cross the hall together, walking in silence. It is know that silence can often harbor an awkward feeling. There is none of that here, instead we walk in comfort. We reach his…our quarters and he opens the door to allow me to enter first. He follows after me but instead of pulling me to him, he simply crosses to one of the chairs and sits. "Milord…have I done you wrong?"

"Och, nay," he chuckles as he removes his mantle and gloves. He is silent for a moment before he looks at me and speaks softly, "I worry I may not return to you."

My heart swells and I sit at his feet, my head in his lap. "Oh Stephen…do not fear. You have done excellent in battles before. We will show my brother that we are true in our love and he shall stop this."

"And if he does not? I wish not to rob you of your brother," Stephen lets a hand play with my braid.

"If not…we will cross that mountain when we arrive to it Stephen," I kiss his hand lovingly. "May I make a request?"

"Yes, of course," he smiles down at me.

I feel a lump in my throat as I make my request, "Take me tonight as a warrior takes his prize."

Stephen looks at me, surprised, "Nolee, you know not what you ask. Warriors treat their prizes lowly. Tis not love but lust."

"I know…" I start, "but this night I am a prize won. I wish to be your pleasure."

"My sweet…" Stephen leans down and kisses my lips, lingering for a moment, "Do you truly wish for me so roughly?"

"Yes," I let out breathlessly.

He stands without warning and I am tossed onto my back in the floor. He stands over me, smirking. "On your knees, my pretty one." I oblige, knowing what he wants of me. I pull his trousers down to reveal his manhood. No matter how many times we pleasure each other, I will always find him impressive. I send kitten soft licks to the head as my hand plays with his sack. He pulses as I envelop him in my mouth, suckling at him. One of his hands grabs my braid to control my speed, grunting as he urges me to take him deeper. I feel as if I will gag around his pulsating length in my mouth, relishing in the grunts of pleasure from my warrior. Knowing he is close to his release, I double my efforts. I am shocked; however, when he pulls me away from it. The hand that is not gripped in my hair grabs his length and tugs it until he releases. His seed splatters on my face and I feel mortified. Regaining my composure, I catch what I can with my tongue. It rolls down my face as if beads of sweat. I feel dirty and yet…yet my loins ache at this treatment of my body. He looks at me and with a cloth, wipes the access off.

"Thank you," I whisper coyly, looking up at him through my eyelashes. The smolder in his eyes sends a shiver of pleasure down my spine. I giggle as he pulls me to my feet. I press against him, kissing him and allowing him to taste himself on my tongue. Slowly, deliberately, I lift his tunic over his head, revealing his pale and battle scared torso. His fingers play against the bodice of my dress.

"Strip and lie on the bed," he hoarsely whispers. I pull my dress down, hearing his sounds of approval as my breasts come into view. I attempt to remove my dress the rest of the way before he stops me. "Only so I can see your breasts. Leave it."

I am confused at this order but I oblige. I lay on the bed, my back pressed against the oak headboard while my legs are spread under my dress. The fact that my breasts are so open yet the rest of me is clothed makes my heart pound. Stephen steps out of his trousers fully before crossing to the bed. He sits next to me close, kissing my lips hungrily before moving his kisses to my neck. He suckles at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, bringing his hands to cup my breasts. "Oh Stephen…" I moan as he pulls his mouth from my neck. He straddles me and weighs each breast in his hands before leaning his head down to suckle the left nipple, rolling the right in his thumb and forefinger with a slight pinch. "Stephen!"

He grins and tugs my nipple lightly with his teeth before pulling away, "You told me to treat you as a prize. Do you no longer wish for this treatment?"

"I want this…" I confirm as he sets to me again. His hand slips up my skirt and as he nips at my right breast, I feel his finger against my core. It moves quickly as he kisses up to my ear, licking the shell. I attempt to place my hands against his back but he pins them above my head.

"Gods, my pretty one," he grins as he adds another finger inside, stretching me. He whispers in my ear, "This is how you belong. Under me, pleasuring me. If I had it my way, I would stay home and bury my cock in you until I had you writhing for me instead of marching to war."

His words and the feel of his fingers inside of me drive me wild, I feel as if I will burst. He senses this and moves the hand pinning my hands above my head to push my skirt up before he moves away from me. "Enter me…take me…please…" I beg.

"Nay," he grins, "I wish to watch you bring yourself to pleasures. Surely you will need that skill when I am not here to do it for you."

My breath catches in my throat as I slide one hand down my body to my opening. Slowly I slide my finger against my sex. Gods! I feel the pleasure Stephen has driven through me yet I know this is my doing. My hips grind against my hand as my eyes meet his. He has grown hard again and, to taunt him, I let out a moan as I tease myself. My movements speed up and I cry out as I feel myself let go, my release coating my finger. Teasingly, I bring them up to his lips. He tastes them, moaning low in his throat as I breathe deeply. I'm ready for his length.

But he surprises me with his next order, "On your hands and knees."

"Stephen…I wish to feel you deep within me…" I beg, biting my lower lip.

"And so you shall," he grins, "from behind. I shall mount you and bring you to the brink. You asked for me as if you were my prize."

I roll and put myself on my hands and knees. He presses against me, each hand on a side of my hip as he pulls me back, my buttocks in the air as if presented to him. My head is turned to the left, I'm panting. With one sharp thrust, he completely fills me. I cry out in pleasure, arching my back. "So thick Stephen…"

"So tight my pretty one," he groans as he pounds into me. His pounds are accented as he drives me back to meet them by my hips. There is a perverse pleasure when I realize my skirt is bunched around my hips.

Remember the way he spoke to me earlier, I moan, "Harder my warrior! Let me know I am yours completely!"

He grunts as he pulls out completely before slamming into me again. "I feel you around me, my pretty one. You drive me mad!" His left hand moves to my breast and kneads it in those strong fingers. "Your innocence makes me so very hard. We have shared a bed once yet you crave me like an experienced whore."

My words shock me as I moan them, "Gods…I am your whore. I ache for you when we do not share a…hnf…a bed…"

His thrusts are hard and quick, like a piston. He leans to nip my ear and grunts, "I have dreamed of you since we met as children. Even then I had wondered how it might feel to…hngf…to take you…"

I keep my legs open as I lean up, his front to my back. "Tell me…tell me how you dreamed of our first time…yes…yes…" I find my words bold, my womanhood wet and beating in time with his sharp thrusts. I am his harlot.

"Gods…" he chuckles as he lessens his speed, "I imagined you, presenting your breasts to me. I would lick them, pinch them. You would lay back on the grass for me, the son of a shepard, or ride me. Sometimes I pictured forcing you from behind as a w…w…warrior. You would beg me to ride you, to make you a woman. Beg…for…me…"

"Please I cannot last!" I comply to his wish as I orgasm, clenching around him as I writhe, "Yes! Yes my Stephen! Fill me with your seed!"

"Nolee!" he cries out as he holds me still, his seed filling my womanhood. I collapse as he pulls out of me, rolling onto my back. He lays next to me as I lay my head on his chest. It is the feeling of contentment between us as he kisses the top of my head.

"We shall have a son," I beam, kissing his chest.

"Aye, many, and many daughters," Stephen replies idly and tiredly, "Sleep now, my future queen. Sleep in contentment."

As I close my eyes, I pray for the way to end before it even begins.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: War

The sunlight crosses my face as I lay in bed. I hope to open my eyes and see my wonderful fiancé. Instead, there is no one there. I sit up, pulling the blanket with me. He's nowhere in sight but a regal looking blue dress has been left for me with an official looking scroll. I take a deep breath, crossing to the table and breaking the seal of the Farrelly crest as I unroll the scroll. The note I find surprises me.

I, Stephen Farrelly, leader of the Celtic lands, being of sound mind and body do hereby decree that if I should perish from the war with the men led by Carter Lacroix that his sister and my fiancé Nolee Marie Lacroix, daughter of Harris Lacroix, be made the Queen of my lands.

Stephen Farrelly

Now the regal looking blue dress makes sense. The royal color of my home is blue. Tears well in my eyes but I take a deep breath. A queen does not show weakness to her followers. I hear the door open and I turn to see April. She lowers her head as she realizes I am not dressed but I can still see how she shakes. Something is wrong. "Milady…" April looks up to me as I turn my back to her, "I have urgent news."

"Urgent?" I ask as I slip my corset on and she tightens it, "Is my Stephen alright?"

"Yes, milady, of course but…" she tightens my corset and takes a deep breath, "the war has been brought to our castle."

I look back in surprise as I pull up my shift before putting my dress on, "April, do you know if all bows were taken for the war?"

"All but those used to train the squires but those are not for practical use. Besides, milady, your husband would not approve of this after leaving the note he did."

"You saw the note?" I ask, surprised.

"Your husband asked if I would watch as he wrote it, as witness," April nods as she puts a hand on my shoulder, "May I help you, my qu—"

"Do not call me that!" I protest. The stipulation of me being queen would be the death of my beloved. I can wait until he is home to be queen. I hug April before I head to the window. Past the wall I can see battle. "I wish to know where Stephen is. Does he ride with his men?"

"He was going to milady but when he woke to the news of your brothers men marching to our gates, he decided to watch from the castle wall. Lord McIntyre…he leads the outside forces to the battle. If there are no possible ways to win, he is to retreat inside where King Farrelly and Lord Barrett will protect us and our kingdom."

"April…you hesitated when you spoke of Lord McIntyre," I ask as we walk out of the room and down the hall, "is there a matter regarding him that you wish to speak of?"

"No milady," she smiles wide, "he is most wonderful!"

I have seen a not so wonderful side of Lord Andrew McIntyre. Yet, I do believe her. If Barrett's beloved Heath or Justin spoke of Lord Barrett's kindness, I would even believe them. A man acts differently in the bed chamber than around others, Sheamus…Stephen…taught me that. "You love Drew McIntyre, do you not? You wish for his hand?"

"Aye," April blushes with a soft nod of her head. "Since Lady Maxine introduced me to him. It is not a love that has lasted as long as the love you have with King Sheamus but it is a love that will last just as long."

"You will make a lovely lady of the court," I confirm as we enter the garden. My sights are set on the armory and one of those bows. "April, I must be by my husband's side at this time. I need a bow."

"Milady please! It is most dangerous at the wall," April begs.

"April, I can use a bow better than most men. Riding to war would be unlady like but standing by my husband to defend him is my duty, especially in the home," I answer with a soft squeeze to her hand. "I will stand with my bow next to him on the wall, as you would defend your Andrew."

There is a look between us and she nods, turning her back to me. I race to the armory, grabbing a bow with a quiver and arrows before racing to join my beloved on the wall. He wears gold armor carved with emblems of bears and stags, a sword on his hip. His helm is gold as well and he yells orders to the other archers on the wall before turning to stare at me. "What are you doing here Nolee!? This is no game! Your brother and his men are pushing ours toward the castle!"

"I am to honor my husband in the home. Where I am from, honoring includes protecting," I answer as I stand with an arrow knocked in my bow, "Thus I honor you in our home. Andrew and the men?"

"Struggling. Your brother forces his way to our door," Sheamus resigns to the fact that I stand here. Seeing a man about to run Andrew through, a man I recognize as a large man named Langston, I shoot an arrow into the mans chest. Langston was always a mean man. If I only kill those I know as villains, I do not feel as if I have betrayed my brother. I watch as Sheamus scouts his men. I see the defeat in his eyes, he fears defeat.

All I see below is a mess. Men bearing my brother's crest, men bearing my Sheamus' crest. Both lie dead on the field below. This is all because of me, because I refused to go against my heart. With a deep breath, I lower my bow. "Pull them back. They can't win out there." I whisper.

"A second longer," Sheamus calms.

"Stephen, if my brother gets to Andrew, he will have his head," I plead, "April loves him dearly. If we draw back—"

"If we draw back we allow them to enter our castle! Innocents could be hurt," Sheamus shakes his head with a deep breath, "I won't risk—"

"Risk what?!"

"You," Sheamus growls back lowly.

I turn to him, "I could protect myself. I have proven that before."

Sheamus takes a deep breath as he runs a hand through his hair, calling out to the troops, "Fall back! We cannot win this battle out there!"

I call out to those in the castle, "Get the women and children to safety! Any able bodied man is called to arms!" I did not know that I could lead until this day. Those below listen to me. As the castle gates open, I catch Carter's eyes. Good. I notice he watches me and I pull Sheamus down the steps and dodge swords in the courtyard. The thundering of hooves is heard and I see Carter on the back of his mighty Clydesdale. He jumps from its back, sword raised.

"Celt! You dare bring my sister to battle!" Carter shouts at Sheamus, "Perhams you wish to use her as a human shield!"

"You were not always of this nature," Sheamus calls to Carter, ushering me behind him and raising his own sword, "You were once a young man who lived solely for his sister and dedicated mother, a young man who listened to reason. I would listen to reason now if I were you."

"My reason here is to destroy a rapist and murderer! Have at thee," Carter growls as he comes at Sheamus. The clanging of swords is head and I move out of the way. They have animosity for one another, that I know. I watch them enter the castle, the sound of their swords meeting bouncing off the stone walls. Outside my brothers second in command Jayson is combating my future husbands third in command. In the great throne room, I watch as my brother lunges at Sheamus, who dives back and attempts to land a stab to Carter's leg.

I want to cry out. I want to beg them both to end the madness but I cannot. I watch on in silent horror as this happens. I am so wrapped up in the swordplay before me that I do not notice a strong shadow behind me. As Sheamus gets nicked by Carter's sword in the arm, I try to scream out.

That's when the hand covers my mouth and I know exactly who stands behind me before he ever whispers into my ear, "Milady, are you watching this? Do you see how your brother intends to kill him? As soon as he is dead, I shall slit your brothers throat and have the two kingdoms as well as your hand."

I remember I have my arrows and, grabbing one, I stab him in the side. He cries out and his cry is loud enough to rouse both Carter and Sheamus from their battle. I try to run to them but Lord Barrett grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Lord Barrett," Sheamus growls, "what are you doing?"

"My king she was going to fire upon you!" he lies.

"Nay…nay…" I shake my head, face streaked with tears. "I watched in horror as you and my brother fought. Lord Barrett came behind me with an intent to slit my brother's throat or your throat dependant on who killed the other. He wants to be king!"

Carter snarls, "That is as low as a Celt can be! That is without honor!"

"Nay, Lacroix, tis as low as a man can be," Stephen sneers, sharing a look with Carter. "But I would not pay him to rid the world of my reason to live."

"Coward? I am no coward Stephen," Wade growls, tossing me to the cold, stone floor. That's when I realize the look on both my brother and my beloved's faces and have to suppress a laugh. They are taunting Wade to let me go. "Should I show you who the superior warrior is?"

"If you have the balls," Sheamus sneers as he raises his sword. Wade reaches behind a nearby column to grab a massive battle axe. As they begin to fight, Carter rushes to my side.

"Did he hurt you?" Carter asks, concerned.

"Nay, I stabbed him in the side," I reply as I hug Carter tightly.

"We must leave," he replies softly, "we must."

"Nay," I shake my head, "I have watched good men die from both sides. I saw your men fall, I saw his men fall. What separates us? Culture, this is true. But Sheamus loves me as dearly as you love Jayson. We all bleed red."

There is a pause where Carter takes a deep breath, "And you love him?"

"Aye," I nod.

"Then I shall call the battle off," Carter leaves the room and rushes outside. My attention turns to Wade and Sheamus. They are evenly matched, Sheamus' speed making up for Wade's brute strength. It appears as if Sheamus is going to win until Wade kicks him in the gut to knock him over. As I realize that Sheamus may die, I knock my arrow and shoot Wade in the back of the left knee. Wade drops and I rush to Sheamus' side.

"You worthless cunt!" Wade screams in pain as he holds his leg.

Sheamus puts the tip of his sword to Wade's throat, "Watch how you address your queen!"

"She is not my queen yet," Wade growls at Sheamus, "As of right now she is a harlot you take to your bed."

"One more word, Barrett, and I decapitate you," Sheamus sneers angrily.

"No," I beg, "No more death. I have lost much, many friends have died. I cannot…"

Sheamus puts a soft hand on my shoulder, "Then you decide what happens to him. He is in need of punishment for his crimes."

I circle Barrett, a cold look on my face. "Lord Barrett you have called me a halor and you have enjoyed the pleasures of others who are indeed harlots. I decree that you should be stripped of your title and your lands and be made to whore for Lady Maxine."

Wade's eyes light up with fear, "No…no you cannot…"

"I cannot? I am a queen! I can do what I like" I call out to him. Leaning in, I whisper, "You will never, ever harm me or my king again."

"My love has spoken," Sheamus replies with a cold look that matches him, "and I shall add. Half of your lands shall be given to Evan and Kofi while the other half are given to your beloved Heath and Justin."

"They are slaves and whores!" Wade cries out in anger, "They cannot take my lands!"

"They are kinder and more generous than you ever were," I cling to Sheamus, checking the wound on his arm. It is able to be fixed though it is heavy. I look up at him, "Let us go see my brother and to clear up this carnage."

Sheamus and I walk hand in hand out to see Carter standing with his troops, bowing as Sheamus and I stand before them. I breathe a sigh of relief as I realize that both Jayson, my brothers second in command and lover, and Drew, the young Scot I see now in a better light, are both alive. Carter stands and crosses to Sheamus, who bows respectfully. This is what I wanted. My brother and my lover respect and understand each other now. As soon as Sheamus stands from the bow, Carter pulls him into a hug, "My future brother-in-law! I am most sorry that you and I were at war. I was a fool to not see the love you hold for her."

"I was foolish not to explain more," Sheamus replies, "I ask you and your men to stay here with us. You will be given food and shelter."

"I do not mean to pry…but our home is destroyed. We need new lands," Jayson speaks up.

"We have lands we do not use for naught but farming. Since you all are a farming culture, you could have it and we could keep up our farming," Drew answers, "There is enough land to build a new village."

Carter smiles softly, "That sounds proper. And as dowry to you, my future brother-in-law, I grant the use of my troops."

As I stand on the step, I reflect on how it is I came to live in this castle. It seems as if fate had picked this course of actions to amuse itself, knowing all would be well in the end. What I do know now is that I am no longer a prisoner here.

I am to be a great queen in my own right, a great wife to my husband Sheamus, and a great future mother to any children I may bear him.

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! I hope to do more historical fiction pieces with my OC's. Have an interesting time period you want to see? Let me know!**


End file.
